


Já tě nechci ztratit

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.Hodně stará věc, čtěte na vlastní nebezpečí :) Mám to tady spíše jakožto zálohu, než že bych se s tím chtěla extra chlubit...
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk/OMC, OMC/OMC
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Enterprise mířila k planetě Necon. Nebylo toho na ní moc, disponovala pouze jednou základnou, která sloužila podobně jako hotel. Když se mezi loďmi potřebovala přepravit jedna osoba, bylo zbytečné, aby se zdržovala celá posádka. Onoho člověka vysadili na Neconu, kde počkal na loď, která jej měla vyzvednout.

A právě pro takového muže právě Enterprise letěla. Býval členem lodi USS Acclamation, ale právě jej převeleli na USS Vespone. Pod velením kapitána Kirka měl být na tuto loď dopraven. Sám Kirk z toho samozřejmě nadšený nebyl. Nedal se k flotile, aby dělal někomu taxi, ale rozkaz byl rozkaz.

Smířil se s tím. A také ještě s jednou věcí.

Zavrtěl se na své kapitánské židli a zahleděl se ke svému prvnímu důstojníkovi. Měl ho rád. Strašně rád. Možná jej i miloval, sám nevěděl. Ale musel se smířit s tím, že takové city od vulkánce čekat nemůže. Přestože mu to trhalo srdce na kusy, spokojil se s jeho občas projeveným přátelstvím. Byl vděčný za jakýkoliv letmý dotek, zpola naznačený úsměv i za prostý pohled čokoládových očí.

Obrátil pozornost zpět k obrazovce. Za chvíli budou na orbitě Neconu. Ačkoliv byl až po uši v emocionální krizi, stále se dokázal soustředit na své poslaní. Dokud byl schopen velet, nemohl na tom být přeci až tak špatně.

,,Dosáhli jsme orbity, pane," ozval se Sulu od kormidla.

,,Dobře, poručíku?" ohlédl se kapitán dozadu na Uhuru. ,,Spojte se se základnou. Za tři minuty můžeme transportovat."

Vyskočil z křesla, pokynul Spockovi a společně se odebrali do výtahu. Během krátké cesty si Jim neodpustil pohled na jeho perfektně vyrovnanou tvář. Jak moc ji chtěl vidět bez té klidné masky...

Dorazili jsme do požadovaného patra a po chvíli již stáli po boku Scottyho v transportní místnosti.

,,Energii," přikázal jsem a s mírným napětím sledoval, kdo se na následující týden stane součástí posádky. Tělo se před námi pomalu zhmotňovalo. Bezpochyb bude vysoký, pomyslel jsem si a následně si k popisu přidal i černou uniformu. Ta se nosila právě na základnách, mezi něž patřil i Necon.

Nyní jsem již viděl zhruba třícetiletého muže stát před sebou. No, muže, vulkánce. Měl stejně tvarované obočí i uši jako Spock, jen ve tváři o mnoho uvolněnější výraz.

,,Spocku?" podivil se příchozí.

Mrknul jsem po svém důstojníkovi, který se tvářil nanejvýš neutrálně. Nebylo se co divit, mladší vulkánec jeho jméno pronesl se znatelným despektem. Odkud se znají, vrtalo mi hlavou.

,,Tohle je Shankon, kapitáne," odpověděl na mou nevyřčenou otázku Spock. ,,Můj bratranec."

Pozvedl jsem obočí a pozorněji se na Shankona podíval. Tak bratranec...

,,Jsem kapitán James T. Kirk," podal jsem vulkánci ruku a on ji s nečekanou vřelostí stisknul. K mému údivu se i velmi mile usmál. Zalíbil se mi. V jeho zelených očích zářila zvláštní jiskra, která mě donutila mu úsměv opětovat. Vážně jsem k němu pojal silnou náklonost, přestože jsem jej znal teprve pár minut. Možná to bylo tím, jak moc se od Spocka odlišoval. A vlastně ode všech vulkánců, jaké jsem doteď spatřil. Nikdo z nich neměl takový účes... dlouhé dredy svázané do copu a po stranách hlavy vyholené pruhy.

,,Zavedu vás do kajuty," nabídl jsem a Shankon stále s úsměvem na rtech souhlasil. Mladý vulkánec šel přede mnou a měl jsem co dělat, abych mu nezíral na zadek. Asi jsem na tenhle druh zatížený, napadlo mě. Došli jsme do volného pokoje, kde jsem se rozhodl návštěvníka ubytovat.

,,Děkuji za vaši ochotu, kapitáne," pronesl Shankon, jakmile se ocitl uvnitř kajuty. Stráže mu po chvíli donesli zavazadla a pak jsem je propustil. ,,Mohu se samostatně pohybovat po lodi?"

,,Samozřejmě, nejste zajatec," usmál jsem se. ,,Vzkážu posádce, ať vás na svých pracovištích toleruje. Jakou funkci jste vykonávala na Acclamation?"

,,Byl jsem druhým vědeckým důstojníkem a občasným kormidelníkem. Zvládám také práci ve strojírně," zněla odpověď.

Začal jsem se cítit trochu jako zvíře v kleci. Shankon se na mě totiž díval velice zvláštním, zkoumavým pohledem, který mě zneklidňoval. Do toho ten úsměv... Měl bych rychle zmizet.

,,Dobrá, jste tedy vítán i na můstku. Když mě omluvíte, musím se tam vrátit," otočil jsem se k odchodu, ale v mžiku jsem ucítil na své rameni ruku. Obrátil jsem se zpět k Shankonovi, jehož tvář nyní byla velmi blízko mé.

,,Ještě jednou děkuji, kapitáne. Tentokrát za milé přivítání," řekl ten podivný vulkánec a k mému úžasu mě políbil.

Pak se odtáhnul, prostrčil mě dveřmi, které se přede mnou zavřely.

Stál jsem jako opařený. Taková troufalost? A od vulkánce? Naprosto neznámého vulkánce? A docela sexy vulkánce...

V rozpacích jsem se vydal směrem na můstek. Nevěděl jsem, jak zareagovat, když jsem spatřil Spocka. Raději jsem sklopil zrak, sedl si do křesla a zamyšleně si podepřel bradu.

Nevěděl jsem, co si mám o Shankonově polibku myslet. Byl to skutečně jenom výraz díků? Ne, to určitě ne. Ten jeho pohled byl pěkně hladový, došlo mi. Oči mi zabloudily opět ke Spockovi. Klidně pozoroval senzory... Povzdechnul jsem si. Třeba bych to s tím drzounem mohl zkusit. Jestli se Spock k něčemu rozhoupe, potrvá to roky. Možná desetiletí. A když Shankon je tak... jiný.

S povzdechem jsem se protáhnul. Stál jsem už před mnoha složitými rozhodnutími, ale tohle mi připadlo snad nejtěžší. Sám jsem nevěděl proč. I kdybych si se Shankonem něco začal, tak by to nikdo nemohl brát tak, že bych Spocka podváděl. Přesto jsem ale cítil, že to není správné.

Nechal jsem si zavolat Spocka do kajuty. Zajímalo mě něco málo o Shankonovi. Bylo mi jasné, že Spock mi žádné drby neřekne, ale snad by mi mohl poskytnout nějaká fakta. V zájmu vědění, koho vlastně vezu na palubě své milované lodi.

,,Chtěl jste se mnou mluvit, pane?" zeptal se Spock místo pozdravu.

,,Ano, rád bych slyšel váš názor na druhého vulkánce na Enterprise," řekl jsem a posadil se na židli, pozorovně sledovaje Spockův obličej. Nemýlil jsem se, když jsem si myslel, že jejich zášť je oboustranná. Dokonce i na Spockově rezervované tváři byla znát nechuť při pomyšlení na Shankona.

,,Z osobních důvodů bych si chtěl nechat svůj názor pro sebe," zněla klidná odpověď, která mi bez pochyb nestačila.

,,Tak jinak, Spocku," rozhodl jsem se nasadit těžší kalibr. ,,Buď mi řeknete, co si o něm myslíte na rovinu hned, anebo vám to dám rozkazem."

Spock pozvedl obočí, ale pak promluvil. Věděl, že když si něco vezmu do hlavy, těžko mi to bude rozmlouvat.

,,Je to inteligentní, bystrý a velice vzdělaný vulkánec z dobré rodiny, kterou ovšem zostudil tím, že se ve své profesi více řídí city než logikou. Nikomu nezáleží na jeho úspěších a kariéře, když jich nedosáhl pomocí logiky."

To by souhlasilo, pomyslel jsem si, ale chtělo by to...

,,Jestli dovolíte, kapitáne, musím se vrátit na můstek," připomněl mi Spock a já byl nucen jej propustit.


	2. Chapter 2

Zvedl jsem se ze židle a opustil kajutu. Měl jsem v plánu si dojít na oběd. Po cestě do jídelny jsem narazil právě na toho, koho jsem právě nyní vidět nepotřeboval. Ale mé oči si samozřejmě stěžovat nemohly. Shankon byl stále oděn v černou uniformu a zaujatě poslouchal Scottyho výklad.

Přišel jsem blíže, abych zjistil, o čem šéf-inženýr mluví.

,,...warpem 11," usmíval se zrovna Scotty.

,,Pozoruhodné, děkuji, pane Scotte," lehce se uklonil Shankon a pak se vzal na vědomí mou přítomnost.

,,Nemáte zač," zazubil se Scotty, pozdravil mne a odešel.

,,Chystám se zrovna na oběd, nepřidáte se?" zeptal jsem se vlídně a shlížel do zelených očí.

,,Rád, kapitáne," souhlasil Shankon.

Zamířil jsem k jídelně. Téměř jsme došli k jejím dveřím, ale kousek před nimi jsem byl hrubě přiražen ke stěně. Než jsem se stihnul vzpamatovat, měl jsem Shankonova ústa na svých a jeho ruce na bocích.

Jeho rty dorážely na mé, jazyk se snažil dostat dovnitř. Podvolil jsem se. Nechal jsem se divoce líbat, naprosto neschopen jakékoliv reakce. Za chvíli bylo po všem. Vulkánec se odtáhnul, chytil mě za ruku a pomohl mi se odlepit od stěny.

Pak se na mě potěšeně díval. Musel být na sebe pyšný, že tak snadno připravil kapitána hvězdné lodi o řeč. Zadýchaně jsem na něj upřel oči a lehce se usmál.

Rozhlédl jsem se a nikoho nespatřil. To bylo jedině dobře. Když jsem si uvědomil, že již dýchám normálně a jsem více méně v pořádku, dnes již potřetí jsem se vydal na oběd.

,,Třída M, dýchatelná atmosféra. Senzory hlásí zdroj energie, který pochází z povrchu. Žádné známky života," hlásil Spock údaje o planetě na obzoru.

,,Vypadá zvláštně, že?" zadíval jsem se na ni.

,,Zvláštně, kapitáne?" podivil se Spock.

,,Srdce," uslyšeli jsme.

Otočil jsme se a spatřili Shankona, který se vesele usmíval a doslova zářil. Zachvěl jsem se. Od incidentu na chodbě před jídelnou jsem se na něj nemohl podívat, aniž bych zůstal v klidu. Přitahoval mě stále víc. V jeho očích jiskřily plamínky, které mě uchvátily. Zíral jsem na něj jako pes na výlohu řeznictví. Visel jsem na něm pohledem, když přecházel k čelnímu sklu.

,,Tenhle kontinent," ukázal na planetu ,,Vypadá jako srdce. Zajímavé."

,,Vskutku?" pozvednul obočí Spock.

,,Ano, můj drahý Spocku," ušklíbl se nepěkně Shankon. ,,Chápu, že nerozumíš. Ty totiž žádné srdce nemáš."

,,Tohle je..." začal Spock.

,,Anatomicky nemožné," zhoupnul se Shankon a zatvářil se triumfálně.

,,Přesně tak," nenechal se vyvést z míry Spock.

,,Ach, Spocku," nasadil Shankon soucitný výraz a přesunul se blíže ke svému bratranci. ,,Jaká škoda, že jsi na této lodi. Jinak bych se totiž velmi rád ucházel o místo zde. Máte výborného kapitána, ale chápu, že jeden vulkánec stačí."

,,Ale proč byste nemohl?" postavil jsem se a zaujal pozici po bocích obou mužů. ,,Pokud se osvědčíte ve službě, rád vás jako člena své posádky uvítám."

Skutečně moc rád, pomyslel jsem si. Koukat se na něj a možná i něco víc.

,,Opravdu, kapitáne?" zeptal se Spock, ale moc jsem jej nevnímal. Shankon se totiž posunul tak, že měl mé stehno nepatrně mezi svýma nohama a já ucítil, že je vzrušený. Opatrně jsem se podíval do zelených očí, v nichž planul chtíč. Znovu jsem se zachvěl a přiměl se odpovědět na otázku.

,,Ano, Spocku. Máte něco proti?"

,,Nikoliv, pane," uslyšel jsem a kdybych nebyl tak uchvácen Shankonových pohledem, možná bych v odpovědi zaznamenal sarkasmus.

,,Dobrá, až budeme na orbitě, sestavte výsadek a transportujte se na povrch."

Shankon si lehce olíznul rty. Měl jsem pocit, jako by mi v kalhotách vztyčovali stožár. Znovu olíznutí rtů.

Vůbec jsem si neuvědomoval, že jsem na můstku, že se na nás může někdo dívat, v tu chvíli jsem cítil jenom narůstající touhu.

Koutkem oka jsem zaregistroval, že Spock od nás odešel. To mě vrátilo do reality, ve které nebylo možné, abych se teď a tady na Shankona vrhnul. Pomalu jsem od něj couval a pak odešel k výtahu. Shankon mě do něj následoval. Sotva za námi zaklaply dveře, ucítil jsem jeho ústa na svých a jeho dlaň na mé erekci.

Hladově jsem na jeho polibky odpovídal, ale jen do té doby, než si přede mne kleknul, rozepnul mi kalhoty a okamžitě spolknul celou mou délku. Musel jsem se kousnout do ruky, abych nekřičel nahlas. Chytil jsem jej za dlouhé vlasy a netrpělivě přirážel do těch horkých, vlhkých a talentovaných úst.

S hrdelním zavrčením jsem se udělal. Takhle dobře mi ho už dlouho nikdo nevykouřil, pousmál jsem se spokojeně a vzápětí oplatil Shankonovi jeho službu.

,,Energii," poručil jsem a Scotty nás transportoval z planety. Původně jsem neměl zájem stát se členem výsadku, spíše jsem si chtěl... dopřát odpočinku se Shankonem. Ovšem Spock chtěl mladého vulkánce poslat do _akce_ a já si uvědomil, že to není špatný nápad. Ale moc akce jsme stejně nezažili. O planetě se mluvilo jako o možném nalezišti dilithia, ale byla to jen pustina s nějakým slabým zdrojem energie. Prostě ztráta času.

Zaznamenal jsem poznatky o výpravě do lodního deníku a podíval se na muže po své pravici. Čekal jsem Spocka, ale uviděl jsem Shankona. Stočil jsem pohled k místu, kde obvykle můj první důstojník pracoval a zjistil jsem, že se na mě poněkud udiveně kouká, ale po chvíli uhnul očima.

Pokrčil jsem rameny a usmál se na opět dobře naladěného Shankona. Všiml jsem si na něm něčeho, co mi bylo až do včerejšího odpoledne utajeno. Při velice, velice uspokojivém sexu v mé kajutě mě zaujalo, že když je Shankon vzrušený, začnou mu zelenat konečky vlasů. A čím více jsou zelené, tím blíže orgasmu vulkánec je.

Dostal jsem chuť tu proměnu vidět znovu. Stačilo na mladíka jen mrknout a on ihned věděl, oč jde. Během pár minut jsme byli u mě v kajutě, která byla zahalena pouze do záře, jež vydávaly Shankonovy neonově svítící konečky vlasů.

Šel jsem se zrovna podívat za Kostrou na ošetřovnu. Dostal jsem chuť na trochu brandy, ale v tom jsem uslyšel hlášení:

,,Zdravotnický tým na můstek!"

Sulu? Proč to říkal Sulu? ptal jsem se sám sebe. Když tam nejsem, tak to hlásívá Spock...

Pochopením jsem vytřeštil oči. Přiměl jsme své nohy k pohybu a doběhl k výtahu. Cestou nahoru jsem v duchu nadával, proč ta debilní vozítka mají tak malou rychlost. Když jsem po pětadvaceti letech a čtyřech měsících vystoupil, spatřil jsem, kterak je na nosítka nakládán...

,,Shankone?!" vydechl jsem. ,,Co se stalo, Sp..."

Automaticky jsem hledal odpověď u prvního důstojníka, ale nemohl jsem se jí dočkat. Zrovna jej kolem mne pronášeli. Rovněž na nosítkách.


	3. Chapter 3

Šel jsem se zrovna podívat za Kostrou na ošetřovnu. Dostal jsem chuť na trochu brandy, ale v tom jsem uslyšel hlášení:

,,Zdravotnický tým na můstek!"

Sulu? Proč to říkal Sulu? ptal jsem se sám sebe. Když tam nejsem, tak to hlásívá Spock...

Pochopením jsem vytřeštil oči. Přiměl jsme své nohy k pohybu a doběhl k výtahu. Cestou nahoru jsem v duchu nadával, proč ta debilní vozítka mají tak malou rychlost. Když jsem po pětadvaceti letech a čtyřech měsících vystoupil, spatřil jsem, kterak je na nosítka nakládán...

,,Shankone?!" vydechl jsem. ,,Co se stalo, Sp..."

Automaticky jsem hledal odpověď u prvního důstojníka, ale nemohl jsem se jí dočkat. Zrovna jej kolem mne pronášeli. Rovněž na nosítkách.

,,Co se stalo?" uklidnil jsem jakž takž svůj hlas.

,,Sám nevím, kapitáne," ozval se Scotty. ,,Pohodička, klídek a najednou sebou ten mladej švihnul a zem. Koukáme na něj, třesem s ním a po chvíli další rána. Spock se svalil taky. Teda já nevím, kapitáne, ale muselo to bejt zatraceně silný, když to porazilo dva vulkánce najednou."

,,Děkuji, Scotty," díval jsem se zamyšleně před sebe. Buď mi na palubě někdo likviduje vulkánce anebo... A co já vím? otočil jsem se k odchodu. Nebyl jsem odborník na vulkánskou anatomii, psychologii, sociologii a bůh ví ještě jakou _m/gii._ Vyrazil jsem na ošetřovnu.

,,Máš něco, Kostro?" houknul jsem na doktora už ode dveří.

,,Ne, Jime," nevzhlédl od přístroje na kontrolu životních funkcí McCoy. ,,Jsou to vulkánci, potřebuji více času."

Protočil jsem oči. Když šlo o doktorskou věc, uměl být Kostra nadmíru klidný, zatímco já si málem rval vlasy. Netrpělivě jsem stepoval příteli za zády. Měl jsem strach o oba... své vulkánce. Nejlepší přítel a milenec tady leželi a nejevili okem viditelné známky života.

,,Těžko říct, Jime, jejich mozky se nacházejí se stavu kómatu. Bojují proti nějaké infekci či nemoci, to ti řeknu až po přezkoumání vzorků krve. Teplota jim nebezpečně klesá a zpomaluje se dýchání. Přístroje je budou udržovat při životě. V tuto chvíli je to to jediné, jak jim můžeme pomoci." pronesl nakonec Kostra svůj verdikt.

Přikývl jsem.

,,Jestli chceš nějak pomoct," chytil mě McCoy za rameno. ,,Mohlo by jim prospět, kdyby na ně někdo čas od času mluvil."

,Dobře," souhlasil jsem. Alespoň něco jsem mohl udělat. Dal jsem si židli mezi postele, sedl si a otevřel ústa. Připadal jsem si jako idiot. To si tady mám mluvit sám pro sebe? Chvíli mi trvalo, než ze mě spadl původní podivný pocit, ale pak už to šlo samo.

Měl jsem plnou hlavu toho, jak velkou starost o oba mám. Navíc, co by mi řekli na USS Vespone, kdybych jim nového člena posádky přivezl v bezvědomí? Mluvil jsem a mluvil, o tom, jak mi je Spock blízko, přestože se to nemusí tak jevit, že ho mám rád, i přes jeho chlad, a že bych za něj dal kdykoliv život. V Shankovi jsem zase viděl mladé a nesmírně živé stvoření, které mě rozpalovalo a fascinovalo. Seděl jsem tam skoro tři hodiny.

Když se začala klížit víčka, zvedl jsem se, naposled na oba dva pohlédl a odešel si do kajuty zdřímnout. Příliš klidně jsem ale nespal, ale příliš jsem se tomu nedivil. Vždyť jsem byl odtrhnut od dvou lidí, dvou vulkánců, které jsem miloval… Alespoň tedy jednoho z nich.

Ošetřovna se stala mým domovem. Na můstku mě nebylo potřeba, trávil jsem tedy čas rozjímáním mezi svými nejbližšími. Spockův stav se příliš neměnil, Shankonův se lepšil. McCoy předpokládal, že se co nevidět probere.

"Měl by ses jít najíst, Jime," vytrhnul mě z myšlenekm Kostra.

"Nejsem hladový."

"Ty možná ne, ale já ano. Jdeme," vytáhl mě nekompromisně na nohy a já jsem se nebránil. Neměl jsem chuť ani vůli se hádat. Bylo mi smutno. Ano, velký kapitán Kirk se utápěl ve smutku. Hodil poslední štěněčí pohled na postele za sebou a nechal se McCoyem odvést do jídelny.

Po cestě mi padl pohled na stěnu, na kterou mě před krátkou dobou Shankon přirazil a políbil. Zlehka jsem se usmál.

Na oběd jsem toho moc nespořádal, ale podle doktorova _Aspoň shodíš ten pupek_ to nejspíše stačilo. Když už jsem byl venku z ošetřovny, využil jsem toho a šel zkontrolovat můstek. Ani mě příliš nezajímalo, že se Scotty v křesle rozvaluje jako líný kocour a u kormidla je jenom Sulu. Mrknul jsem na místo, kde obvykle sedával Spock a pocítil jsem bodnutí u srdce, když jsem tam spatřil Chekova. Ruský mladík byl velmi schopný, ale tak nějak jsem doufal, že to všechno byla jen noční můra a mí vulkánci jsou v pořádku.

Očividně to jen špatný sen nebyl, ale o dost se zlepšil, když jsem dorazil na ošetřovnu.

,,Shankone?" vydechl jsem. Zelené oči se na mě unaveně dívaly z postele.

,,Rád tě vidím, Jime," zašeptal. Přešel jsem k němu a sevřel jej v náručí. Podle všeho už měl normální teplotu. Hřál jako kamna. Pohladil jsem jej po vlasech a odtáhl se.

Shankon se na mě slabě usmál a pak znovu zavřel oči. Tentokrát už jen spal.

Znovu jsem vysedával o lůžek mých přátel. Shankon sice byl stále unavený, ale aspoň nějaká konverzace s ním byla možná. Hlavně jej zajímalo, co se stalo.

,,McCoy to vyhodnotil jako mutaci chřipky, která má účinek pouze na vulkánce," prozradil jsme mu doktorovy závěry. ,,Šlo o náhlé oslabení organismu."

Shankon přikývnul a pohlédl vedle. Pak se zadíval na mne.

,,Spock není čistokrevný vulkánec. Proto mu to zřejmě trvá déle," pokrčil jsem rameny. Přestože jsem měl stále o Spocka obavy, nálada se mi díky Shankonově lepšící se kondici odpoutala od bodu mrazu.

Naklonil jsem se k němu a spojil naše rty v něžném polibku. Pohladil jsem jej ve vlasech, černých jako bezhvězdná noc.

Odtáhl jsem se a pozoroval, kterak zelené duhovky zmizely za únavou klesajícími víčky. S úsměvem jsem se opřel o opěradlo a zadíval se na strop. V tu chvíli jsem byl moc rád, že jsem to se Shankonem zkusil. Rozvíjelo se to velmi slibně.

Zabloudil jsem pohledem po místnosti, až jsem skončil u Spocka a ten k mému překvapení pomalu otvíral oči.

Vyskočil jsem na nohy. Hnědé hloubky zmateně zamrkaly a pak se zahleděly mým směrem. Vycenil jsem zuby ve svém nejzářivějším úsměvu. Nahnul jsem se, že Spocka obejmu, ale nakonec jsem se stáhnul zpět. Zřejmě by mi za takový projev citů nepoděkoval, takže jsem své veselí spolknul a spokojil se s přátelským stiskem ramene.

"Vítám vás zpátky, Spocku," smál jsem se na jeho udivenou tvář.

"Děkuji, kapitáne, mutace chřipky?" zněla otázka.

"Ano," kývnul jsem klidně. Spíše by mě zděsilo, kdyby se na to hned nezeptal. To by to s ním muselo být vážné.

"Mohu dostat trochu vody?"

V mžiku jsem popadnul skleničku a napustil mu do ní vlažnou tekutinu. Hltavě ji vypil a zmatení v očích vystřídal vděk.

"Děkuji, Jime," řekl Spock, načež okamžitě upadl do spánku.

"Není zač, příteli," odpověděl jsem, přestože jsem věděl, že už mě neslyší. Odložil jsem skleničku a zaujmul znovu místo na své židli.

Byli zpátky.


	4. Chapter 4

Během druhého dne se Spock i Shankon zotavili natolik, že trvali na opuštění ošetřovny. Spock se vrátil na můstek, zatímco Shankon se neustále držel v mé blízkosti a zahrnoval mne doslova něžnými doteky. Doposud se choval spíše majetnicky, nyní jako by přehodil výhybku a téměř si mne hýčkal. Neprotestoval jsem. Byl jsem sice zaskočen, ale také potěšen.

Vzhledem k anabázi s chřipkou jsme se trochu zdrželi, takže cesta na USS Vespone se měla protáhnout. Zrovna mi Spock na můstku oznamoval, že Vespone je od nás vzdálena zhruba tři dny letu konstantní rychlostí, když jsme zaznamenali její signál.

"Mají lepší vybavení," objasnil vzápětí Shankon, načež jsem k němu obrátil svou pozornost. Dostalo se ke mně, že některé z lodí flotily byly modernizovány, ale stalo se tak teprve nedávno. Netušil jsem, jak velký rozsah ony úpravy měly, a docela mě prudilo, že se mi to vedení nenamáhalo sdělit. Teď jsem spatřil šanci se konečně dozvědět něco víc.

"Jedná se o vylepšení zejména v oblasti komunikace, hovory mohou provádět přes prakticky neomezenou vzdálenost s minimální újmou na kvalitě. Samozřejmě momentálně to Vespone využije zřídka kdy, jelikož podobnou technikou disponuje jen devítka dalších lodí flotily, z nichž jsou na misi pouze čtyři," objasnil situaci Shankon. "Enterprise může telekomunikovat maximálně na vzdálenost, jaké jsme právě dosáhli."

To jsem samozřejmě věděl, ale ona už tato vzdálenost byla natolik velká, že většina lodí ostatních národů či přímo základen na planetě neměla k dispozici stejně kvalitní vybavení. Rozhodl jsem se, že po předání Shankona… Předání? Zamrkal jsem.

Až teď mi došlo, že už mám jen tři dny se Shankonem. Během události s chřipkou jsem úplně zapomněl na jeho záměry. Píchlo mě u srdce. Tak proto se nyní choval tak… jinak.

"Kapitáne?" šťouchnul do mě Shankon zleva, čímž mě vytrhl z myšlenek. Slabě jsem se na něj pousmál a snažil se zformulovat v hlavě otázku.

"Myslíš, že by bylo možné si Vespone prohlédnout?" Mohl jsem se zeptat i lépe a nevypadat při tom jako zmoklá slepice, ale představa, že Shankon odejde z mého života mě najednou pohltila. Ne, že bych se úplně skládal, ovšem v posledních dnech toho na mne bylo trochu moc. Strach o Shankona, Spocka, teď tohle…

Odkašlal jsem si, narovnal se a pokusil se povzbudit sám sebe. Ale s myšlenkou, že si za to můžu jen a jen sám, že jsem se neměl pouštět do vztahu s někým, kdo brzy odejde, a že jsem si toho byl stejně vědom, jsem se pořád cítil bídně. Aspoň kladná odpověď Shankona na mou otázku mě trochu potěšila.

"Kapitáne, USS Vespone s námi navazuje kontakt, mohu je přepojit?" uslyšel jsem zezadu hlas Uhury.

"Ano," souhlasil jsem a mezi mými emocemi se objevila i zvědavost, co nám může velitel druhé lodě chtít. Všechny pocity jsem se ovšem snažil odsunout do pozadí a maximálně se věnovat hovoru.

"Kapitán Dan Weiss, USS Vespone, zdravím," objevil se na obrazovce postarší muž s vrásčitým obličejem, veselýma očima a přátelským úsměvem. Poznal jsem jej okamžitě, kdysi jsme se setkali během jedné mise. První dojem u něj nebyl zcela náhodný, neznal jsem jiného velitele hvězdné lodě, jenž by měl tak vytříbený smysl pro humor a byl za každých okolností čestným mužem.

"Kapitán James T. Kirk, USS Enterprise, čemu vděčím za spojení?" zeptal jsem se s mírným úsměvem na tváři.

"Mám pro tebe nabídku, Jime," opřel se Weiss v křesle a rozhlédl se kolem sebe. Udělal jsem totéž, díval jsem se po jejich můstku a všímal si modernějšího vybavení, než jakým jsem byl skutečně obklopen. Má zvědavost nabývala astronomických výšin.

"A jakou, kapitáne?" oslovil jsem jej tak jako všichni, jménem mu snad neříkal nikdo. Byl to prostě kapitán. Nejstarší ve své funkci. Nejstarší… Začínal jsem tušit, čeho by se mohla nabídka týkat.

"Vím, že je to hodně narychlo, Jime, ale náhle se zde vyskytla příležitost, kterou bys mohl chtít využít. Ke včerejšímu dni mi byl zjištěn diabetes. A víš, jak to chodí, s cukrovkou jednoduše není možno velet lodi, natož hvězdné lodi nejvyšší třídy. Nejsem z toho nadšen, představoval jsem si svůj odchod do důchodu jinak, ale nemohu s tím nic dělat," odmlčel se Weiss na moment, hnědé oči zapíchnuté do těch mých, věděl jsem, že jeho další slova budou pro mne důležitá: "Mám rozkaz vyčkat na setkání s vámi, vzít pana Shankona na palubu, a počkat, dokud nedorazí nový velitel. Druhá alternativa se týká tebe, Jime. Hvězdná flotila nemá nic proti tomu, aby ses okamžitě po příletu k nám, stal kapitánem USS Vespone."

Můj odhad byl správný, přesto jsem se neubránil překvapenému výrazu. Odněkud jsem uslyšel šokované hlesnutí, zřejmě Uhura. Nebo Scotty, kdyby právě objevil existenci spisovného jazyka.

"Dokončil bys naši misi, a pak měl volnou ruku ve výběru té následující. Ohledně Enterprise… Bylo by na tobě, zda se kapitánem stane někdo z posádky, kdo je schopen splnit vaše poslání, resp. velet lodi, nebo si zažádat o náhradu," pokračoval Weiss, ale nedá se říct, že bych jej zcela vnímal. Možnost, že budu velet Vespone mne zaujala, samozřejmě, ze dvou důvodů. Jednak výborné technické zázemí, a pak možnost setrvat se Shankonem.

Ovšem Enterprise pro mne znamenala hodně. Kdyby to někdo po mně někdo chtěl, nedokázal bych vyjádřit slovy, jak moc mi na téhle lodi záleželo. A s ní se pojil… otočil jsem hlavu napravo a zadíval se na svého prvního důstojníka. Oplácel mi pohled, z něhož jsem vyčetl všechno a zároveň nic. Věděl jsem, jak je mi Spock oddaný, jak věrným přítelem mi je, ale zároveň mi bylo jasné, že mě podpoří v tom, abych jej tady nechal.

Modernější Vespone by byla logickou volbou, ale já jsem na tyhle úvahy nikdy moc nebyl, většinou jsem naslouchal srdci, jenže to bylo nyní zmatené jako Kostra ve strojírně.

"Nemusíš se rozhodovat hned, Jime," odpoutal jsem pohled od Spocka a kývnul na Weisse. "Můžeš si prohlédnout loď, posádku, cokoliv budeš chtít. Rád bych tě viděl jako svého nástupce, ale nutit tě k tomu nebudu. Promysli si to."

Nebyl jsem schopen slova, dalším kývnutím jsem se rozloučil a zůstal sedět v kapitánském křesle a v naprostém tichu. Potřeboval jsem si to v klidu probrat sám se sebou. A možná s Kostrou. A se Spockem.

"Mám se ti vrhnout kolem krku teď nebo až později?" vylekal mne tichý hlas u mého ucha. Málem jsem na Shankona zapomněl, jak jsem přemítal nad Spockem a Enterprise. Nějak moc zapomínám…

"Později," usmál jsem se, neupřímnost snad Shankon nezaznamenal. "Chci být teď chvíli sám." Zvedl jsem se a odešel z můstku.

Přes hodinu jsem poté chodil po kajutě, aniž bych na něco kloudného přišel. Na obou stranách jsem měl silné argumenty, i když… Více jsem se klaněl k tomu, abych zůstal na Enterprise. Zdálo se mi to správnější.

Dokud mne nenavštívil Shankon. Objal mě okolo pasu, hlavu na mém rameni. Povedlo se mu odvést mou pozornost od všeho kromě něj a jeho těla. Když jsem se o pár hodin později probudil, byl jsem tam, kde jsem začal. V naprostém zmatku.


	5. Chapter 5

Musel jsem uznat, že mi po dlouhé době ten klid ve vesmíru vyhovoval. Normálně bych se asi nudil, kdybychom neměli nutnost neustále něco řešit, ale teď jsem za to byl rád. Rozhodnutí, které mě čekalo, se mi zdálo hodinu od hodiny těžší.

Procházel jsem se chodbami Enterprise a rozjímal. Ale myšlenky mi pořád odbíhaly tam, kam neměly, nemohl jsem se soustředit na nic jiného, než na Shankona a Spocka. Ano, musel jsem si sice vybrat mezi dvěma loděmi, ale zároveň mezi dvěma Vulkánci.

Stanul jsem před vstupem na ošetřovnu. Na místo, kde jsem po boku obou strávil nespočet hodin, než se probrali z bezvědomí. Vešel jsem a pousmál se směrem ke Kostrovi, jenž se na mne zadíval od svého pracovního stolu. Nebyl nijak překvapen, že mě vidí, možná mě čekal.

"Myslel jsem si, že přijdeš," kývnul McCoy ke stolku s láhví brandy a dvěma skleničkami. Můj úsměv se rozšířil. Posadil jsem se a zatímco jsem rozléval tekutinu, Kostra se přesunul ke mně a usedl na druhou židli. Oba jsme se v tichu opřeli a vychutnali si první doušek alkoholu.

"Víš moc dobře, jaký mám názor, Jime," poznamenal jako by mimochodem Kostra. "Nejsem sice žádný psycholog, jen běžný doktor, ale nemyslím si, že bys tady měl Spocka nechat."

"Vždyť se o sebe dokáže postarat…" zabručel jsem protiargument, abych si ospravedlnil záměr převzít Vespone.

"Jako bych mluvil o jeho samostatnosti," ušklíbl se McCoy.

"Já vím, o čem mluvíš," štěkl jsem po něm, ale vzápětí se uklidnil. Samozřejmě měl pravdu, byl jsem jeho jediný…no, dobře, spíše nejbližší přítel, byl jsem k němu vázán jistým poutem, jistými povinnostmi. Našim přátelstvím. "Jenže já chci víc, Kostro."

Přestože jsem civěl do obsahu skleničky, vnímal jsem doktorův pohled. Chápal mě, ostatně jako vždy.

"A řekl jsi mu to někdy, Jime?" Neodpovídal jsem, nevěděl jsem co. Kolikrát mě napadlo všechno vmést Spockovi do tváře. Jenže já se bál. Ne, nebál jsem se toho, čeho většina lidí. Věděl jsem, že se mi Spock nevysměje, neodsoudí mě a dál bude mým přítelem. Já měl strach, že se mi Spock podvolí jen z loajality, z touhy udělat mi radost. Nikoliv pro to, že by sám chtěl totéž.

"Ne," odpověděl jsem stroze, čekaje reakci…

"Tak jak to mohl u všech Klingonů vědět, že-," která také přišla.

"Já vím, Kostro," přerušil jsem jej, než se mohl více rozohnit. "Dost o Spockovi, co ty?"

McCoy zmateně zamrkal.

"Co je se mnou?"

"Prvního důstojníka si dle direktiv Hvězdné flotily s sebou vzít nemůžu, ale lodního lékaře ano," pokrčil jsem rameny. "Na Enterprise jsme nastoupili společně, rád bych tě měl i na Vespone."

McCoyův výraz se změnil, všiml jsem si, že se na mě zadíval téměř starostlivě.

"Než se rozhodnu, Jime…," odmlčel se, hledal zřejmě správná slova. "Jak moc vážně to s tím Shankonem myslíš?"

Tou otázkou mě zaskočil. Čekal jsem otázky ohledně vybavení, sestry Chapelové nebo čehokoliv jiného, co jej jako doktora zajímá. Jenže teď se mě neptal jako doktor ale jako přítel. Napil jsem se brandy a zamyslel se nad odpovědí.

Doposud jsem Shankona bral jako… jako co? Jako milence. Jo, v tom byl dobrý, pousmál jsem se. V intimním ohledu jsem neměl nad čím polemizovat. Navíc se neustále choval tak energicky, impulzivně, nenuceně, pořád se usmíval, dělal si sice, co chtěl, ale zároveň nepřekráčel hranice. Zdál se být zodpovědný, přestože ve mně budil dojem rozjařeného štěněte.

Cítil jsem k němu něco. Rozhodně něco. Probudil ve mně novou sílu do života. Ale byl jsem si jistý tím, že silnější cit, než náklonost, v tom nebyl.

"Jime?" přerušil tok mých myšlenek Kostra, jenž následně počkal, až se na něj podívám, pak pokračoval, "Vím, jak se na něj díváš a jak on na tebe," řekl mi, ovšem slyšel jsem v té větě na konci náznak "ale".

"V čem je háček, Kostro?" zeptal jsem se jej bez obalu. Sledoval jsem ho, jak ošil, chápal jsem, že rozebírání mého vztahu se Shankonem mu není zcela příjemné, takže jsem trpělivě vyčkával.

"Ale ty patříš ke Spockovi," vydechl a zadíval se jinak, hlavně ne na mě.

"Takže mám nechat Shankona, který je zdrojem pozitivní nálady, neustále mi dokazuje, že mě má rád, a nemá obavy vyjádřit své pocity, za Spocka, který sice bude mýt přítelem nadosmrti, ale ničeho kromě pozvednutého obočí a letmého pousmání se mi od něj nedostane…" shrnul jsem to klidně, načež jsem rezignovaně skryl obličej v dlaních.

Někomu by to mohlo znít směšně, nechápal by, jak můžu váhat, jenže Kostra měl opět pravdu.  
Spock se pouze v mé přítomnosti dokázal uvolnit, chovat se trochu méně jako Vulkánec a více jako člověk, přestože jsem to po něm nikdy nechtěl. Oceňoval jsem to, to ano, ale nevyžadoval.

"Možná by sis měl s oběma promluvit," navrhnul mi Kostra něco, nad čím už jsem přemýšlel.

"Pochybuju, že mi to pomůže," odpověděl jsem, jelikož mi bylo jasné, jak by rozhovory dopadly. Se Shankonem se to zvrhne do sexu jako vždycky, Spock mě ubezpečí, že dle něj je jediná správná varianta, abych převzal Vespone. Jiný scénář zřejmě nepřicházel v úvahu. "Asi se rozhodnu přímo na místě, až budu jednoduše muset."

"Jak jinak," odtušil Kostra, jeden koutek úst rozladěně zkroucen. "Nikdy bych nevěřil, že to řeknu, ale pokud se rozhodneš pro Vespone, bude mi ten ušatý zmetek chybět."

Pousmál jsem se. To pošťuchování mezi Kostrou a Spockem dokázalo zvednout náladu kdykoliv, toho bych se taky musel vzdát… Potřásl jsem hlavou a zvedl se k odchodu.

"Takže s tebou můžu počítat?" zeptal jsem se, když už jsem byl skoro u dveří.

"Jo, Jime, můžeš," přitakal McCoy, zněl jaksi smutně. Nedivil jsem se mu. I když by to nikdy nepřiznal, měl pro Spocka slabost, jakkoliv mu jejich hádky zvedaly krevní tlak a způsobovaly rapidní úbytek zásob brandy.

"Kostro…" oslovil jsem jej znovu, aniž bych tušil proč. Možná jsem pocítil potřebu se v jeho očích očistit, připravit si půdu pro důsledky svého rozhodnutí, možná jsem mu prostě jen chtěl ještě něco říct. "Něco cítím k oběma. Podle svědomí bych měl zůstat tady, jenže… občas potřebuju víc, než jen přítele. Možná jsem sobecký v tvých očích, ale já se nestydím za to, že chci, aby mě někdo objal, políbil, miloval. Teď tohle všechno můžu mít."

Zarazil jsem se, vyděšen svou upřímností v třesoucím se hlase. Třásl jsem se celý, odhaloval jsem své nitro jako ještě nikdy v životě. Ale nelitoval jsem toho, věřil jsem, že Kostra je ten pravý člověk, kterému můžu sdělit cokoliv, a on mne vyslechne. Jenže já nyní potřeboval ještě něco. Ujištění.

"Prosím, ať už se rozhodnu jakkoliv, nesuď mě za to, že jsem si vybral někoho, kdo se mi nebojí vyjádřit své city," dodal jsem tiše, zrak přilepený k zemi. Odvahu na to, abych se podíval McCoyovi do očí, jsem nenašel.

"Chápu, Jime, budu tvou volbu respektovat," shodil po minutě ticha Kostra kámen, jenž se mi usadil na srdci. Věnoval jsem mu vděčný úsměv, popřál dobrou noc a vyrazil se podívat na můstek.


	6. Chapter 6

Na můstku jsem strávil pouze pár minut. Pohled od výtahu na mou posádku mi způsoboval svírání žaludku. Cítil jsem se jednoduše provinile, že jsem vůbec přemýšlel nad odchodem z Enterprise. Potřásl jsem hlavou, abych se podobných myšlenek zbavil, a zamířil ke Spockovi. Ten mi jen oznámil, že cesta probíhá nadále bez potíží.

Chvíli jsem postával vedle něj. Ani jsem nevěděl, co jsem od něj čekal, snad jsem doufal v pozvání na šachy, snad jen v příjemnou konverzaci. Ovšem nedočkal jsem se ničeho než očividné ignorace. Otočil jsem se tedy na podpatku a odešel. Zmítal jsem se mezi pochopením a rozladěním. Přeci by ho nezabilo, kdyby… něco. Jenže vzápětí jsem si opět připomněl, že je to Spock, že u něj nemůžu předpokládat nějaké přesvědčovací manévry ohledně mého setrvání na Enterprise.

Mrzelo mě to, ale snažil jsem se chápat, že to má prostě v povaze. Vydal jsem se do své kajuty, kde jsem se přiměl pár hodin pracovat. A dařilo se mi, přestože mé myšlenky neustále odbíhaly všude možně. Jakmile jsem dokončil zápis posledních událostí na lodi, zapípal intercom. Shankon.

"Kapitáne," vstoupil s úsměvem na rtech.

"Shankone," oplatil jsem mu projev náklonosti a vstal od stolu. Přešel ke mně a vtiskl mi drobný polibek na ústa, poté se zase vzdálil a usadil se na židli.

"Váháš?" zeptal se zcela klidně. "Přestože nepříliš dobře chápu, jak můžeš udržovat přátelský vztah se Spockem, dokážu respektovat přinejmenším to, že ti zachránil život. Nechtěl jsem jeho typickou vulkánskou povahou argumentovat, ovšem… Jime, vážně chci, abys se mnou odešel na Vespone," díval se mi zpříma do očí, v těch jeho se náhle jako by zablesklo. "A pokud vycítím vhodnou příležitost, je možné, že svou zášť vůči němu neudržím na uzdě."

"Vážím si tvé upřímnost," pokývl jsem hlavou. Nečekal jsem od něj takový přístup, ale byl jsem za něj vděčný. Nedával mi sice žádnou záruku, ovšem i pokus jsem uměl ocenit.

"Víš, původně jsem myslel, že váhat nebudeš," poznamenal pak, "ale když jsi dnes odešel z můstku, viděl jsem, jak se za tebou ohlédl."

Opět zmlknul, zvědavý na mou reakci, na můj výraz, jenž jsem se snažil udržet stále stejný, mírně zaujatý. Uvnitř jsem ale dychtil znát podrobnosti.

"Jestli se mu podaří přemoci tu svou vulkánskou, pokřivenou morálku, a zachovat se jako člověk, pokusí se tě na Enterprise udržet."

"Půjdu za Scottym," oznámil mi poté, co jsem chvíli jen zamyšleně hleděl před sebe, nedokázal jsem si vybavit, že bych Shankona na můstku tehdy viděl. Sám Vulkánec nyní zřejmě doznal, že se mnou kloudná řeč nebude. "Chtěl mi něco ukázat ve strojírně."

"Dobře," usmál jsem, jak nejpřítomněji jsem mohl, a pozoroval jeho vzdalující se záda, mávnutí a pak už jen zavřené dveře. Svěsil jsem hlavu mezi ramena a zhluboka se nadechl. Už jsem začínal mít po krk toho přemýšlení nad možnostmi. V jeden moment jsem si dokonce povzdechl nad tím, proč se mi Shankon musel připlést do života, pak by bylo všechno jednodušší…

Vzápětí jsem si ale vynadal, v žádném případě jsem nemohl svalovat vinu na něj či si na něm dokonce vybít zlost. Ano, zlost, která se ve mně náhle vzedmula. A co udělá kapitán James T. Kirk, když potřebuje upustit páru?

Sebral jsem ze skříňky ručník, opustil kajutu a odebral se do tělocvičny. Příliš mě nenadchlo, že už tam někdo je, ale přítomnost Sulua byla z těch příjemnějších. Občas mě v jeho blízkosti zaplavovaly vzpomínky, jak s rapírem v ruce poskakoval po lodi a s šíleným výrazem ve tváři ohrožoval posádku.

Snad bude dnes klidnější, pomyslel jsem si v duchu a začal se rozcvičovat. Sulu mezitím skončil a usadil se pár metrů ode mě.

"Kapitáne?" oslovil mě a já nevěděl, jestli mám dřív zaúpět nebo utéct. Nakonec jsem neudělal ani jedno a rozhodl se rozhovor překousnout. Však boxovací pytel mi neuteče. Zřejmě.

"Ano, pane Sulu?"

"Směl bych mluvit upřímně?"

"Samozřejmě," kývnul jsem, vyveden z míry tónem jeho hlasu. Zadíval jsem se na svého kormidelníka pečlivěji, náhle mi připadal zranitelný. Tvářil se velmi vážně, ale téměř se přede mnou choulil, oči nejistě zapíchnuté do země. "Týká se to té nabídky velení na Vespone, že je to tak?"

"Ano," přitakal Sulu a vzhlédl. "Pane, nemluvím jen za sebe, ale i za většinu posádky. Jakožto vaši podřízení musíme respektovat vaši volbu, ale chtěl jsem, abyste věděl, že tihle lidé by za vás položili život. Kdykoliv a kdekoliv. Důvěřují vám jako kapitánovi a budou vděční, když zůstanete."

Podrbal jsem se na hlavě a uhnul Suluovu pohledu. Mohl jsem podobnou řeč čekat, Sulu byl vždy na mé straně, ale… tentokrát reprezentoval celou skupinu lidí, většinu posádky. Došlo mi, že na Vespone bych si musel důvěru vybudovat znovu. Tady jsem ji měl, respektive jsem měl Kostru a Spocka, díky nimž jsem získával dva diametrálně odlišné pohledy na problémy.

Co budu mít na Vespone? Shankon není Spock. Je logický, ale také naslouchá svým emocím, stejně jako já.

"Děkuji, pane Sulu, já… děkuji," usmál jsem na něj vlídně, načež jsem se vydal k boxovacímu pytli. Ovšem vztek jsem již neměl. Sulu mi poskytnul dostatečné rozptýlení, přestože jsme se stejně stále bavili o jediném tématu, jež bylo na pořadu dne.

Ale když už jsem byl tady, věnoval jsem nějaký čas cvičení, které jsem ostatně v poslední době zanedbával.

Příjemně znaven jsem se vracel ze sprchy, když mou pozornost upoutal intercom. Na mé ohlášení se ozval Kostra:

"Jime, mám tady pro tebe-" nestačil doříct. Zřejmě nechal ale prst na tlačítku nebo se zaseklo, protože jsem kromě otevření dveří slyšel i příchozího, a jakmile se přiblížil k intercomu, bylo mi jasné, že jde o Spocka. Zůstal jsem stát a poslouchal, přestože jsem věděl, že bych neměl. Ovšem můj takt a vychování ztratili na významu, kdy mi dolehlo k uším Kostrovo: "Vypadáte smutně."

"Potřebuji od vás radu, doktore, nikoliv soucit," reagoval Spock klidně, já si ale nebyl jistý, zda jsem v jeho hlase nezaznamenal stopy podráždění. To by se mu vůbec nepodobalo. Zaujatě jsem vyčkával.

"Tak na co vaše vulkánská logika nestačí, pane Spocku, že žádáte o pomoc zrovna mne?" optal se Kostra kousavě. Následovala chvíle ticha, kterou ukončil můj první důstojník větou, jež mě zastihla naprosto nepřipraveného.

"Nechci ztratit Jima."


	7. Chapter 7

Nasucho jsem polknul, prsty se mi roztřásly. To nemohla být pravda. Spock by přece nepřišel za Kostrou a zcela upřímně mu neřekl, že mě chce… udržet na Enterprise. Chce, abych zůstal s ním.

"Chce, abych zůstal s ním," rezonovalo mi hlavou, aniž bych nadále poslouchal rozhovor na ošetřovně. Všechno na mě v tu chvíli křičelo, abych se sebral a utíkal za Spockem, abych mu řekl, že ho neopustím. Jenže…

O tomhle jsem už přemýšlel. Spock je můj přítel a nic víc po něm chtít nemohu. Na druhou stranu ho muselo stát mnoho úsilí, aby za Kostrou vůbec přišel a ještě více, aby mu pověděl něco takového. Kde je má pověstná schopnost se rychle a správně rozhodovat? pomyslel jsem si a posadil se, nějak jsem se necítil na to, že se ještě udržím na nohou.

Vzápětí jsem ale obdržel nový nával síly v podobě vzteku. Začínal jsem být naštvaný sám na sebe. Proč? Kvůli svému sobectví a zároveň kvůli svému svědomí. Náhle mi bylo úplně jasné, že když si vyberu Vespone a Shankona, tak sice získám partnera, jenž je upřímný, plný enthusiasmu i zodpovědnosti a lépe vybavenou loď, ale tím to skončí.

Lidé to budou respektovat, ovšem jen navenek. Jinak budu v jejich očích ten, kdo je opustil. Kapitán, co opustil svou loď. Znělo to zbaběle.

S volbou Enterprise budu mít nadále po boku oba své nejlepší přátele, věrnou posádku a stále velice slušnou loď. Svou loď.

Postavil jsem se, třásl se, ale byl jsem rozhodnut. Konečně, definitivně.

Dobře, v duchu jsem si nechal pár procent pro případ, že by se stalo… něco. V tuto chvíli jsem byl přesvědčen, že musím setrvat na Enterprise, což mi ovšem nebránilo ponechat si svůj záměr si Vespone alespoň pořádně prohlédnout. Oznámím to pak přímo kapitánu Weissovi na palubě. Věděl jsem, že rozloučit se se Shankonem nebude nic jednoduchého.

Napadlo mě, že i jemu bych to řekl až na Vespone a pak se jen tiše vytratil. Nemohli bychom ani jeden nic dělat, prostě se s tím smířit. Ale nepřišlo mi to fér. Zasloužil si k tomu také něco říct. Sám mi sdělil, že o můj odchod na Vespone bude usilovat a přestože jsem se rozhodnul, měl bych mu dát šanci mě přesvědčit.

Ano, s tímhle plánem, jenž se mi znenadání vytvořil v hlavě, jsem souhlasil. A také, že bych o tom měl dát vědět aspoň Kostrovi. Ale… co když těch pár procent, co když… Zatímco jsem se chystal do postele, seznal jsem, že si své rozhodnutí nechám pro sebe do zítřka, kdy o něm povím Shankonovi. Ostatní se jej dozví později.

Včetně Spocka. Mírně řečeno jsem byl zvědav, jak rozhovor pokračoval, ale pokud mi sám Spock chce něco říci, tam jsem to chtěl slyšet jen od něj, nikoliv přetlumočeně od Kostry.

Z povzbuzujícího spánku mě vytrhlo až pípání Intercomu. Na můj ospalý dotaz, co se děje, jsem se dozvěděl, že jsme dorazili k Vespone. Napadlo mě, že to přece není možné, měli jsme tam dorazit až… podíval jsem se na budík a zjistil, že jsem spal o hodně déle než běžně. Zmateně jsem oznámil, že za chvíli budu na můstku a vyhrabal se z postele.

Oblékl jsem si uniformu a zanedlouho už jsem vycházel z výtahu, z obrazovky na mne již shlížel kapitán Weiss.  
"Kapitáne," pozdravil jsem jej, hodil očkem po Spockovi, kývnul na něj a usadil se v křesle.

"Jime," usmíval se Weiss. "Jsi rozhodnut?"

"Ano, kapitáne, ale ať už jsem se rozhodl jakkoliv, nejprve bych si Vespone rád prohlédl," pronesl jsem jistěji, než jak jsem se cítil. A možná jsem si to jen nalhával, ale měl jsem tušení, že Spockův výraz se změnil z neutrálního na neutrálně překvapený.

"Samozřejmě, pověřím svou pravou ruku, aby tě provedla," souhlasil Weiss. "Budeme vás očekávat v transportní místnosti."

S tímto Kapitán rozhovor ukončil a já jsem zaregistroval, že do místnosti vešel Shankon. Tvářil se napjatě, přesto vykouzlil letmý úsměv mým směrem.

"Jdeme na Vespone," oznámil jsem, "pan Spock, pan Shankon, Scotty a doktor McCoy se mnou do transportní místnosti, Uhuro, uvědomte prosím McCoye," pokračoval jsem a vydal se zpět k výtahu. Společně se Shankonem jsme sjeli dolů, ticho mezi námi se mi nelíbilo, ale nevěděl jsem, čím bych je přerušil.

Při cestě k transportní místnosti jsem si vzpomněl, že jsem měl předat velení Suluovi, pro všechny případy. Ale přeci jsme šli jenom na vedlejší loď, nikoliv na planetu, podpora nebyla nutná… Navíc, kdyby se něco dělo, Sulu stejně ke kormidlu usedne samostatně. Jednou z něj bude skvělý kapitán, napadlo mne.

Svým odchodem na Vespone bych mu možná urychlil kariérní růst, sám mi ovšem dal najevo, že raději zůstane sloužit pode mnou, přestože jej tato varianta musela napadnout.

Bez obtíží jsme se nechali transportovat, přivítal nás sám kapitán Weiss, kromě techniků vedle něj stál další muž v modré uniformě, jenž nám byl představen jako Karl Romanov. Velitel lodi se poté vzdálil s omluvou, že musí vyřídit jisté záležitosti.

"Začneme strojírnou, pánové?" otázal se Romanov, který byl Kapitánem pověřen, aby nás provedl po Vespone. Vydali jsme se tedy za ním, mně ovšem zajímalo, jakou roli sám na lodi zastával, na prvního důstojníka mi přišel až příliš mladý, dle mého odhadu nedávno překročil dvacítku.

"Jsem pouze poručík, mám na starosti určitou část administrativy, ale když je potřeba, zaskočím i u kormidla," odpověděl mi na můj dotaz a já si vzpomněl na dobu, kdy na Enterprise sloužila Janice Randová. Na dobu, kdy Spock ještě nebyl mým největším problémem…

Když jsme obešli většinu lodi, byl jsem přinejmenším uchvácen. Byla takřka dokonalá. Měla vše, co by si kapitán mohl přát a možná i něco navíc. Kinosál a bazén jsem tak úplně nečekal. Ale ani veškeré vybavení, ani pohled na pilně pracující posádku, ani tobogán u bazénu můj názor nezměnili. To ovšem nikdo jiný nevěděl.

  
Tušil jsem, že chvíle, kdy budu muset své rozhodnutí sdělit i ostatním, se blíží, kroky naší skupiny právě mířily k výtahu na můstek. I přesto, že jsem v životě musel vykonat už mnohé roztodivné a náročné volby, s každou vteřinou se mi vnitřnosti svíraly více a více. Ten pocit jsem znal a uměl jsem si při něm zachovat čistou hlavu, ovšem bylo to tentokrát náročnější, než jsem čekal.

To ale nebylo všechno, co mně a vlastně vůbec všem okolo mne mělo způsobit nemalé potíže. Sice jsem v tu chvíli neměl úplně přesnou představu o tom, co se právě děje, ale paprsky oslňující obrazovku na můstku, mírně záchvěvy lodi a místností znějící alarm, mnou prohnaly vlnu adrenalinu a automaticky jsem se přepnul do velícího módu.


	8. Chapter 8

Chtěl jsem se dotázat, kdo na nás útočí, když mě silný otřes zbavil rovnováhy a já se poroučel k zemi. Která byla kupodivu měkčí, než se na první pohled zdálo. Pak ale "země" zaskučela, až jsem se urychleně snažil dostat co nejdále, pohled mi padl na Shankona, jak se s rozmrzelým výrazem zvedá.

"Promiň," houkl jsem jeho směrem a už se taky stavěl na nohy, pozornost znovu obraceje k obrazovce můstku. Palba ustala, takže nyní jsem bez problémů mohl spatřit čtyři klingonské lodě. Poznal bych je kdykoliv.

Než jsem se rozkoukal, kapitán Weiss udílel pokyny na všechny strany a pak se otočil na nás.

"Aspoň budete mít možnost si Vespone prohlédnout přímo v akci," mihnul se mu tváří úsměv, zřejmě nepochyboval, že Klingony hladce vyřídí. Ale i tak jsem chtěl spíše pomoci, než se jen dívat.

"To není vhodné, kapitáne," uslyšel jsem za sebou stoicky klidný hlas, zatímco jsem upřeně pozoroval čtyři lodě na obrazovce, vrtalo mi hlavou, proč sakra nestřílí. "Transport na Enterprise by mohl být nebezpečný."

Zaskřípal jsem v duchu zuby, ale musel jsem dát Spockovi za pravdu. Kdyby se přerušilo spojení, nemuselo by to s námi dopadnout zrovna hezky. Vespone v tu chvíli dokončila přípravy k útoku a Weiss dal pokyn k palbě.

"Proč se nebrání?" uslyšel jsem za sebou McCoyovu tichou otázku, jež zaměstnávala i mě. Muselo to být součástí nějaké podivné strategie, ale co to je taktiku, když se necháte soupeřem během pár minut rozstřílet…?

Ano, sotva dvě minuty trvalo Weissově posádce, než všechny čtyři klingonské lodě vypadaly jako čtyři vraky. Pak nastalo ticho, vnímal jsem, jak všichni na můstku zírají na obrazovku a čekají, až vraky konečně vybouchnou. Jenže jak vteřiny plynuly, nedělo se vůbec nic. Automaticky jsem sešel po schodech blíže ke křeslu kapitána Weisse.

Jak lodě stály vedle sebe, dvě a dvě se k sobě začaly přibližovat, jejich boky zazářily modrou barvou.

"Spojují se," vydechl jsem překvapeně. Nikdy jsem nic podobného neviděl, prostě dva vraky do sebe najely, vyšlehl od nich do stran modrý záblesk a před zraky posádky se nyní objevily už pouze dvě klingonské lodě, ovšem mohutnější, vyhlížely mnohem nebezpečněji než ty předcházející, jak se na přídi zformovaly dlouhé bodce, zpod trupu na ně mířilo osm děl pro fotonová torpéda.

"Pane, poslali nám zprávu," otočil jsem se na místního komunikačního úředníka. "Máte hodinu, než bude naše transformace kompletní, promyslete si strategii."

Došlo mi, o se Klingoni snaží, chtějí si vyzkoušet nové lodě v boji. A lepší příležitost dostat nemohli. Mohou se poměřit s Hvězdnou flotilou, navíc s loďmi jiných typů. Výtečné načasování. Mají to mít.

"Kapitáne, vracíme se na Enterprise," oznámil jsem Weissovi.

"Nepotřebujeme pomoci, Jime, klidně se posaď a jen se dívej. Vespone to zvládne," zněl starší muž přesvědčivě, pohled mu ovšem vzápětí nervózně utekl ke klingonským lodím, s úsměvem na tváři se poté vrátil zrakem ke mně.

Nechtěl jsem mu odporovat, Vespone se ukázala velmi dobře, poškození bylo i přes onen silnější otřes zanedbatelné. Jenže jsem si byl jistý, že Klingoni si to chtějí rozdat jak s Vespone, tak s Enterprise. Museli by mě zajmout, abych se na ni nevrátil.

"Chápu, Kapitáne, přesto budu raději připraven na Enterprise jako záloha," snažil jsem se neznít strojeně, ale přetvářka mi nikdy moc nešla, nutil jsem se jen z přátelství a úcty vůči Kapitánovi.

"Nebude potřeba," stál si Weiss za svým, přesto již dále neměl nic proti, jen značně jedovatě poznamenal: "Třeba si to ještě rozmyslíš."

Chvíli jsem se na něj ještě díval, asi jej žralo, že musí tak výtečnou loď, aspoň ve svých očích, opustit. Zamířil jsem zpět k výtahu, zorným polem se mi mihly hnědé oči, čekal jsem, že mi při cestě do transportní místnosti jejich majitel něco poví, ale mlčel jako pěna.

"Scotty, zkontroluj kompletně Enterprise, nevíme, co nás čeká," pověřil jsem zpět na své lodi šéfinženýra. Zauvažoval jsem, že Shankon vlastně už mohl zůstat na Vespone, ale bez řečí se transportoval s námi.

"Půjdu si sbalit věci a přenesu je na Vespone, pak za tebou přijdu na můstek," položil mi dlaň na rameno a stisknul, kdybych potřeboval podporu, tímhle gestem by mi ji zcela určitě vyjádřil. Momentálně mi to ale nepřišlo příliš vhodné, jen jsem kývnul, vzal to na vědomí a následován Spockem jsem se vydal na můstek.

Kostra se automaticky vrátil na ošetřovnu, možná tam bude během útoku potřeba. Co jsem momentálně potřeboval já, byl Spockův názor. Byl jsem si jitý, že mi k tomu má co říct.

"Nedokážu říci nic určitého, kapitáne," zazněl skoro lítostivě, pohled upřený na dveře výtahu, ramenam narovnaná. "Chování Klingonů se vymyká ze vzorce, zřejmě jen chtějí zjistit, co jejich lodě dokáží. Ovšem klingonské stejně jako lidské smýšlení není zcela mou parketou."

A mou to vulkánské, napadlo mě a snad bych se i pousmál, kdyby se najednou Spock nezadíval přímo do mých očí, jako by věděl, o čem jsem přemýšlel.

Ale jakmile jsem vstoupil na můstek, stažený žaludek a pokus srdce o výskok z hrudního koše jsem přestal vnímat, středem mé pozornosti byly už jen dvě velké lodě před Enterprise a chuť, udělit jim lekci.

Obě klingonské lodě přesně hodinu od zprávy znovu modře zazářily. Transformace byla hotová. Nařídil jsem, aby byla fotonová torpéda i phasery připraveny, většinu energie jsme nasměrovali do štítů. Neměl jsem v úmyslu začít s útokem, pokud je Vespone skutečně tak výborná v boji, měla by nepřítele vyřídit během chvilky, ale člověk nikdy neví.

"Uhuro, nechte otevřený komunikační kanál s Vespone," rozkázal jsem. Byl jsem nervózní. Nevěděl jsem, co od Klingonů čekat, Weissův pohled na jejich lodě mi na jistotě taky nepřidával. Enterprise jsem věřil, ale hlodala ve mne pochybnost, jestli Klingoni nevyvinuli zbraň, jež by ji dokázala zničit. Něco, proti čemu budou i štíty bezmocné.

Všiml jsem si přítomnosti svého prvního důstojníka, tiše stál po mém boku a díval se na obrazovku, tvář klidnou, netečnou. Pak jsem i na své druhé straně zaregistroval pohyb, dostavil se Shankon. Lehce se dotkl mé ruky, na rozdíl od Spocka ovšem se mu ovšem jeho emoce do výrazu vkradly. Měl strach, obavy, byl nejistý, roztěkaně koukal kolem sebe.

Toliko k vulkánskému stoickému klidu, pomyslel jsem si kysele a vrátil svůj pohled k lodím.

"Pane, přišla zpráva od Klingonů."

"Čtěte."

"Není co, pane," překvapila mě Uhura odpovědí, načež jsem se otočil jejím směrem a spatřil papír, na němž byl změtí znaků sestaven velký palec dolů.

"Zajímavé," okomentoval výjev Spock.

"Tobě přijde taková urážka zajímavá?" ozval se Shankon pohrdlivě.

"Ano, odpovídá to jejich vzorci chování, ovšem zcela poprvé se setkávám s tím, že místo slov užili symbolu."

"Nechte jej být, Shankone, Spock má zvláštní kritéria pro to, co je zajímavé," vmísil se do debaty Kostra, postávající opodál. Na můj tázavý výraz dodal: "Chci vidět, co si na nás Klingoni nachystali."

Kývnul jsem, McCoy byl sice proti veškerému násilí, ovšem zvědavost potlačit nedokázal. Veškerý další tlumený hovor na můstku jsem vytěsnil z hlavy a zaměřil se jen a pouze na dvě gigantické lodě, jejichž vzhled nebyl nepodobný jistému druhu mořských ryb. Kromě bodců na přídi a osmi děl, se ostny vytvořily i na spodní části. Byly o něco kratší, za to se jich zdálo být nepočítaně mnoho.

Nenapadl mě jiný jejich účel, než proražení lodního povrchu. Více méně jsem měl větší obavy z fotonových torpéd. Enterprise sice uměla vydržet hodně, ale pokud bych převedl veškerou energii do štítů, na útok by nám jí moc nezůstalo, navíc jsem musel samozřejmě pamatovat na zachování funkčnosti světel a podobných nezbytností.

Na druhou stranu… ještě jsem neslyšel, ani neviděl, že by se povrch lodí podobných Enterprise dal prorazit. Museli by objevit nový kov neuvěřitelných vlastností, což… bylo sice možné, ale těžko říct, jak moc pravděpodobné.

"Asi čtyři procenta, kapitáne," ozval se vedle něj Spock, pohled upřený na obrazovku. "Mohl bych to spočítat zcela přesně, ale vzhledem k situaci se spokojím i se slovem _přibližně_. Přibližně o čtyřech procentech planet v klingonském imperiu nemáme žádné informace."

"O čem si to vy dva šuškáte?"

"Jak velká je pravděpodobnost, že Klingoné objevili, respektive dokázali využít nový, nám zcela neznámý prvek," odpověděl McCoyovi Spock.

"Myslíte, že ty bodce mají na to, aby nám protrhli loď?" emoce, emoce, emoce… V tu chvíli jsem opět děkoval všem svatým i znesvěceným, že tady mám Spocka, jenž dokázal naprosto nevzrušivě Kostrovy dotazy zodpovědět.

"Co chceš dělat?" uslyšel jsem Shankonův hlas.

"Vyčkat," řekl jsem rozhodně. "Nevíme, s čím tady máme tu čest a z úcty vůči Kapitánovi to prozatím necháme na Vespone." Poklepal jsem prsty po opěradle a čekal, jestli se někdo vytasí s jiným nápadem. Sice jsem to mínil již jako rozkaz, ale kdyby se mi to Spock či McCoy pokoušeli vymlouvat, nebyl jsem ostatně jako vždy zcela proti. "Energii do štítů, buďte ale připraveni na cokoliv."

Nebylo mi úplně dobře z toho, že jsem absolutně nevěděl, co se bude dít. Ani ne tak, co bude se mnou ani Enterprise, věřil jsem jí celým svým srdcem, ale jen Klingoni věděli, s čím se na nás v příštích minutách vytasí.


	9. Chapter 9

Možnost zareagovat se ukázala jako nulová. V jeden okamžik prostor okolo děl obou lodí zazářil takřka oslepující modří a šestnáctka fotonových torpéd vyrazila vstříc svým cílům. Kvůli ostrému světlu jsem si na moment zaclonil tvář a do intercomu stačil jen zařvat cosi o útoku, a aby se všichni něčeho chytli.

Schytali jsme to čtyřikrát v rychlém sledu za sebou. Scotty mi okamžitě hlásil škody, stejně tak Spock i Uhura. Adrenalin mi koloval žilami společně se strachem, ale naštěstí jsme žádné výrazné poškození neutrpěli. Ovšem… byl to jen začátek.

Vypálil další, tentokrát však už Vespone nezaváhala. Vrhla se střemhlav do útoku a s železnou pravidelností zasahovala obě lodě. Předpokládal jsem, že z šestnácti torpéd znovu vyšlou většinu proti palbu opětující Vespone a zbytek opět na Enterprise. Stav štítů nebyl špatný, byl jsem si jistý, že další várku čtyř torpéd ustojíme, jenže…

"Připravte se k opětování palby," vydal jsem nový rozkaz. Ano, původně jsem byl rozhodnut držet se na uzdě, ale nedokázal jsem se dívat, jak klingonské lodě bez viditelného poškození čelily snaze Vespone, zatímco Enterprise se vedle ní vznášela jako by se nechumelilo.

"Vše připraveno, kapitáne," uslyšel jsem, načež jsem kývnul a na moment přestal věnovat pozornost tomu, co se dělo venku, a vyhledal Spockův pohled. Nemusel nic říkat, věděl jsem, že se mnou souhlasí.

"Víš o tom, že jdeš proti rozkazu kapitána Vespone?" našel jsem oponenta v někom jiném, napadlo mě.

"Ano, Shankone, vím to moc dobře," odpověděl jsem klidně, oči stále upřené do těch hnědých, pro někoho lhostejných, pro mě vřelých. Nesmírně vřelých. Za jiných okolností by mě ten pohled vyvedl z míry, nyní se mými staženými vnitřnostmi rozlil uklidňující pocit. Má mysl nikdy nebyla jasnější. "Palte."

Nepochyboval jsem o tom, že jsem udělal to nejlepší podle svého svědomí, počítal jsem dokonce i s variantou, že nyní na nás Klingoni namíří více torpéd. Ale nestalo se tak. Zaráželo mě ovšem, jak dlouho klingonské lodě nabíjení nebo vyčkávají s dalším útokem. Byla to součást strategie nebo technická nutnost?

Čtveřici otřesů jsme opět zvládli, škody již byly na pováženou, ale pořád jsem věřil, že i další palbu Enterprise vydrží. Musí.

"Opětujte palbu, dokud nedám další rozkaz," štěknul jsem, ačkoliv jsem nebyl podrážděn nijak činností posádky, spíše minimem informací. Já jsem prostě nevěděl, co mám ještě čekat. Mimoděk jsem zaznamenal, že Kostra se vytratil na ošetřovnu, Shankon setrvával, ale proti mému rozkazu již námitky neměl. No, možná i měl, ale nechal si je pro sebe.

Pozoroval jsem, jak se bitva nikam neposouvá. Klingoné bez známek poškození vypustili třetí salvu. Silnější než přechozí dvě, jako by do ní vložili více energie, více razance více… čehokoliv. A s tím jsem vážně nepočítal. Škody už se nedaly ignorovat, muselo se rychle něco stát nebo by to Enterprise nemusela zvládnout.

"V tomhle je síla Vespone…" zašeptal náhle Shankon, jenž jako jediný věděl, co se stalo v následující vteřině. Enterprise byly zablokovány štíty i phasery, přístroje určené na řízení lodě přestaly fungovat.

"Pane, nevím co se sakra děje, ale nic mi tady nejede, jenom světla," ozval se mi Scotty ze strojovny. Sulu s Chekovem ani nic říkat nemuseli, jejich zmatené výrazy mluvily za vše.

"Systém podpory života v provozu," oznámil mi Spock.

"Vespone může využít funkci nazvanou Protection. Vytvoří okolo svých spojenců pole, do něhož nepronikne žádná energie, torpéda, prostě nic. Stejně tak omezí uvnitř chráněné lodě výdej energie na nutné minimum. Je to nutné, aby se nenarušila zase energie Protection," pronesl s úctou Shankon, aniž by byl tázán, ale nutno říct, že osvětlení situace se hodilo.

Bylo mi nanic. Ze všeho. Momentálně jsem měl svázané ruce, i když nás to asi zachránilo od zničení Enterprise. Musel jsem uznat, že v tomhle ohledu jsem selhal já a nebýt Vespone, selhala by i Enterprise. Pořád ale lépe já než ona.

"Jak to vypadá na ošetřovně?" chtěl jsem aspoň zkontrolovat, kolik je raněných.

"Mám tady deset lidí s pohmožděninami až zlomeninami a tři s otřesem mozku, mně nic není, kdyby tě to zajímalo," zabručel do intercomu lodní lékař.

"Díky, Kostro," odpověděl jsem a ještě si po Scottym vyžádal, na jak dlouho odhaduje kompletní opravu.

"To cosi kolem Enterprise nám zabraňuje, abychom dali do pořádku úplně všechno, pár dní, kapitáne, pár dní."

"Jime…"

Pozvedl jsem zrak od tlačítek na opěradle ke Spockovi, jenž ukázal na přední sklo. Zamrkal jsem. Klingonské lodě byly náhle ve stavu vraků. Opět.

"Vždyť Vespone nepoužila jiné zbraně… Před chvíli ještě Klingoni vypadali nepoškozeně," shrnul zřejmé Chekov, nepatrně vystrašený.

"Iluze?" napadlo mě.

"Zřejmě ano. Snaží se tím protivníka zastrašit, vyvolat v něm pocit, že je není možné porazit a následně je donutit ke kapitulaci. Chytré."

"Na čí straně vlastně jsi, Spocku?"

Shankonovo pobouřené zvolání jsem ignoroval a soustředně se díval na dva vraky. Doufal jsem, sakra já jsem opravdu doufal, že…

"Zase se spojují," vyhrnul Chekov, jakmile znám modré světlo prořízlo prostor.

Zanedlouho jsme se dívali na jednu, jedinou loď neuvěřitelných rozměrů. Ostny na spodní straně se stále prodlužovaly, zdály se být ještě širší, mohutnější, hrůzu nahánějící. Děla na torpéda jsem přestal po třicítce počítat.

"Pane, přišla zpráva z klingonkých… tedy klingonské lodi."

"Lze přečíst?" zeptal jsem se nevýrazně. Nějak jsem se nemohl vzpamatovat z toho, co jsem právě viděl. Potřásl jsem hlavou a otočil se na Uhuru, na tváři snad odhodlaný výraz, ten strach, šířící se mým tělem, jsem nesměl dát najevo.

"Ano," přikývla. "Dávají nám tři hodiny na přehodnocení strategie a shromáždění sil. Pak zaútočí tak, jak jsme to ještě neviděli a už nikdy neuvidíme. Nemáme šanci na přežití."

Ztěžka jsem se znovu řádně usadil v křesle.

"Scotty, máš tři hodiny, zkus dát do pořádku, co zvládneš," poprosil jsem jej, pak otevřel komunikační kanál pro celou loď.

"Hovoří k vám kapitán lodi. Útok Klingonů bude pokračovat za tři hodiny. Momentálně se nacházíme pod ochranným štítem spojenecké lodě Vespone, jež může způsobit určité potíže s energií, o systém podpory života je však postaráno, veškeré závažné problémy hlaste. Konec."

"Sulu, Chekove, hlaste mi cokoliv podezřelého či cokoliv, co si nebudete moci rozumně vysvětlit," pověřil jsem své kormidelníky. "Spocku, pojďte se mnou."

Sotva jsem se zvedl, zastoupil mi cestu Shankon.

"Rád bych šel také, kapitáne."

Čekal jsem od něj výčitky ohledně svého rozhodnutí a to bylo to poslední, co jsem v tuhle chvíli potřeboval. Na druhou straně toho o Vespone věděl o hodně více než kdokoliv jiný na lodi.

"Dobře," souhlasil jsem, přesunul se se dvěma vulkánci do výtahu a následně do své kajuty.

Usednul jsem za stůl a složil hlavu do dlaní, párkrát se nadechl a vydechl, načež jsem se zadíval na muže v mé blízkosti. Chtěl jsem od nich slyšet, co si myslí. Respektive od Spocka, Shankonův názor jsem tak nějak tušil. 

"Je mi jasné, že s něčím takovým jste se ještě nesetkali," po očku jsem mrknul na Spocka, jenž nepatrně přikývnul. Přeci jen sloužil u flotily delší dobu a úplně stoprocentně jsem si svým tvrzením jist nebyl. "Máme důvod věřit, že Vespone si s Klingony poradí. Dokázala to již dvakrát, proč ne potřetí. Možná mají ještě nějakou silnější zbraň, ale zde si asi ani nedokážeme představit jakou…"

Odmlčel jsem se a znovu si prošel své znalosti, informace, myšlenky… Ne, vážně jsem neměl tušení, co by proti nám Klingoni mohli použít. Špehové nic nezjistili, pokud mi bylo známo.

"Jestli můžu, kapitáne," ozval se Spock.

"Samozřejmě."

"Enterprise se nachází ve stavu, v jakém není příliš efektivně schopna boje. Opravy budou směřovány hlavně tam, abychom v případě nouze měli alespoň štíty a torpéda, přesto se nedomnívám, že máme nějakou šanci proti Klingonů uspět."

Spock více méně shrnul mé myšlenky. Domníval jsem se, že pokud neuspěje Vespone, budeme bezbranní.

"Shankone… můžeme se na Vespone spolehnout?"

Ne. Nemusel nic říkat, viděl jsem mu to v tváři, stačil ten jediný moment zaváhání. Vzápětí sice mladý vulkánec nasadil přesvědčený výraz a přitakal, ovšem já jsem věděl svoje. A Spock jednoznačně také. Už nebylo třeba, aby mi vyjmenovával vymoženosti Vespone, jež tak jako tak nemusely proti Klingonův stačit.


	10. Chapter 10

Přikývnul jsem a snažil se vypadat přesvědčeně.

"Dobře, jdi teď za panem Scottem a využij své znalosti k tomu, abyste za ty tři hodiny zprovoznili Enterprise, jak jen to půjde," vydal jsem rozkaz, mírný, leč rozkaz.

"Ale Vespone…"

"Odeber se do strojovny nebo přímo na Vespone," díval jsem se mu zpříma do očí, možná jsem to ani neřekl, spíše zařval nebo zavrčel podle toho, jak sebou trhnul. Nechtěl jsem křičet, nějak samo to tak vyplynulo, že jsem se už prostě neudržel. Vzápětí jsem si ale uvědomil, že mě náhlý chlad jeho očí netrápí, jen jsem kvitoval s povděkem jeho disciplinovanost.

"Ano, pane," neodmlouval již a v mžiku odešel.

Osaměl jsem se Spockem, což se mi už pár dní nestalo.

"Spocku… nechcete mi něco říct?" zeptal jsem se jej narovinu. Původně jsem s ním chtěl řešit naše možnosti, hádal jsem, že stejně jich na výběr moc nemáme, a tak jsem dal přednost rozhovoru osobnějšího rázu. Spock překvapeně zamrkal a naklonil hlavu.

"Ohledně stavu lodi?"

"Ohledně vašeho stavu, Spocku."

"Nejsem si vědom toho, že doktor McCoy shledal mé zdraví špatným. Obávám se, že vám nerozumím, Jime."

Ano, Spock se skutečně tvářil zmateně a zároveň zvědavě, jenže to by musel mluvit s někým jiným. S někým, kdo by nepoznal, že lže. Musel jsem se usmát nad tím, jak Spock ve snaze bránit své vlastní city užíval lidských prostředků… Nikdy to nebyl stroj, jen emocionálně uzavřené stvoření.

Upřímně jsem neměl sílu se s ním přít, slovíčkařit, byť by to za jiných okolností mohla být zábava. Takhle jsem vše hodlal vyřešit rychle, ale samozřejmě citlivě.

Vstal jsem a přešel k němu, upřeně mu zíraje do hnědých očí. Napadlo mě, jak jsem vůbec mohl mít v úmyslu jej opustit. Kvůli sexu a pár dalším věcem. Ale tohle byl Spock. Vulkánec, jenž by pro něj obětoval život a já pro něj, přítel, do kterého jsem se zamiloval, a který se na mě nyní díval rezervovaně, lež bylo zřejmě, že je zvědav, nad čím právě přemýšlím.

Zastavil jsem se necelý metr od něj. Pootevřel jsem ústa, abych jej uklidnil, povzbudil cokoliv, ale rozhodně jsem nečekal, že se octnu se Spokovými rty na svých… byl to jen moment, snad jediná vteřina, jež mě dokázala dokonale odzbrojit.

"Spocku," vydechl jsem šokovaně, srdce mi málem proskočilo hrudníkem, ale také se mi docela ulevilo, že jsem k ničemu nemusel Spocka přemlouvat, vyřešil všechno za mě. Pozoroval jsem jeho tvář, pár centimetrů od své, díval se nejistě, ale naprosto odhodlaně, nikterak svého činu nelitoval, o tom jsem byl přesvědčen.

Chtěl jsem cítit jeho rty znovu. Zkusmo jsem se naklonil. Spock neucuknul, naopak vzdálenost mezi námi zcela zlikvidoval a políbil mne, zlehka, pomalu, vychutnával jsem si jej, snažil se zapamatovat si chuť, ten pocit, že… neovládl jsem se, když mě Spock pohladil po tváři, a vydal jsem spokojený zvuk, jenž zaniknul ve spojení naši rtů… že mě líbá právě Spock.

"Odpusť, Jime, já… nevěděl jsem, jak jinak bych… měl dát najevo, že…" opřel si čelo o to mé.

"…mě nechceš ztratit?" navrhnul jsem, rty zvlněné v úsměvu, zatímco mými city cloumala Spockova upřímnost. Jak se jen snažil přemoci svou vulkánskou část a vyjádřit, co cítí.

"Ano, Jime," zašeptal, čokoládové oči nikdy nebyly nádhernější.

"Spocku, slibuji," umístil jsem dlaň na jeho rameno a stisknul, pak ji přesunul výše na krk a ještě výše do jemných vlasů, o nichž jsem mnohokrát snil…

Že to není sen, mi bohužel připomněl pípající intercom. S nechutí jsem Spocka pustil, vrátil se ke stolu a dozvěděl se, že Vespone s námi chce mluvit. Kývl jsem na Spocka a opustili jsme kajutu. Cestou výtahem jsem zapřemýšlel nad tím, že jestli tohle má být můj poslední den, tak si osud nemohl vybrat lépe… Ač jsem měl strach z věcí budoucích, zvláštní klid pramenící z náhle nabytého štěstí mi umožňoval myslet zcela jasně.

Na můstek jsem vešel se vztyčenou hlavou, po boku se svým nejlepším přítelem, se svým nejlepším vulkáncem.

Na obrazovce jsem ihned po příchodu uviděl tvář kapitána Weisse.

"Kapitáne," pozdravil jsem a usadil se do křesla.

"Jime, tím, že jsem se sám chopil útoku i přes můj zdravotní stav, jsem si už tak nadělal dost problémů, takže mi odpusť, ale nemůžu si dovolit žádné další potíže. Proto Enterprise zůstane pod naší ochranou a ocenil bych, kdybys to akceptoval," spustil okamžitě Weiss.

Chtěl jsem vyjednávat, vážně jsem strašně chtěl. Bylo mi prosti srsti se jen tak na souboj dvou lodí dívat, ale věděl jsem, jak na tom je Enterprise. Scotty ji sice dá co nejrychleji do pořádku, ale za ty tři hodiny toho stejně nemá moc šanci stihnout…

"Akceptuje, kapitáne," souhlasil jsem klidně, ačkoliv v nitru mi vřelo potlačovaným vztekem, pramenícím z bezmoci. A vlastně taky ze vzteku na sebe samého, když jsem Enterprise do tohoto stavu dostal sám.

"Moudré, Jime," pokýval hlavou Weiss, na okamžik mu ustaranýma očima probleskl cit. "A ohledně tvého rozhodnutí zapojit se do boje… Udělal bych v tvé kůži totéž," pronesl a téměř se usmál, načež hovor ukončil.

Donutilo mě to trochu vychladnout. A ulevilo se mi. Ne, že bych nesnesl nějaký hněv Hvězdné Flotily, ale vzhledem k mé úctě vůči Kapitánovi jsem byl vskutku rád, že mne za to rozhodnutí nezpražil jako malého kluka. I když to by si stejně před celou mou posádkou nemohl dovolit.

"Nějaké rozkazy, kapitáne?" vytrhl mne z myšlenek Sulu.

"Kolik nám zbývá času?" podíval jsem se na Spocka.

"Dvě hodiny, dvacet jedna minut a třicet tři vteřin."

"Děkuji," povolil jsem si drobný úsměv a pak se obrátil zpět k Suluovi, "necháme Vespone, ať se o Klingony postará, ale v každém případě buďte připravení k útoku. Zas a znovu netušíme, co nás čeká."

"A nějaké rozkazy do doby, než uplyne lhůta?" zeptal se mě Chekov.

"Domnívám se, že Klingoni své slovo opět dodrží, takže se není nutné obávat dřívějšího zahájení útoku," poznamenal Spock.

"Ano, takže kdo je schopen nějakým způsobem pomoci s opravou lodi, bylo by vhodné nabídnout svou pomoc panu Scottovi," pochopil jsem, kam Spock míří.

Pozoroval jsem, jak pár lidí z můstku odešlo, docela mě potěšilo, že včetně Sulau i Chekova. Jednoduše mě oba nepřestávali překvapovat, jak oddáni byli své práci i Enterprise.

"Budete mě potřebovat, kapitáne, nebo mohu také udělat, co je v mých silách?" postával Spock stále po mé pravici, jedno obočí lehce pozvednuté…

"Můžete jít," kývl jsem a sledoval jeho vzdalující se záda. Zabubnoval jsem prsty o opěradlo, snažil jsem se potlačit své z mrtvých povstanuvší city ke Spockovi. Ta anabáze se Shankonem… jako by je přidusila, ale ten polibek je znovu rozdmýchal, ten polibek symbolizoval naději, že by Spock byl ochoten se mnou navázat vztah více než přátelský.

Věděl jsem, že se usmívám, že se mi tělem šíří příjemný pocit, že jsem vlastně šťastný, přestože je možné, že za tři hodiny už tady klidně nemusí ani jeden z nás být. Taky mi došlo, že by asi bylo správné odcházet s čistým štítem. Respektive, že bych neměl Shankona nechat žít ve lži.

Možná to není úplně košér, že Spock mě jednou políbí a já zahodím všechno, co jsem se Shankonem prožil, ale vždyť se Spockem jsem toho zažil ještě více, byť nikoliv v posteli. Vstal jsem a zamířil do strojovny, ale neměl jsem ze sebe dobrý pocit. Obě varianty, jež přicházely v úvahu, nebyly zrovna lákavé.

Buď Shankonovi povím, že je konec a následně by se mohlo stát, že zemře se zlomeným srdcem…. To bych nepřál nikomu. Jenže když mu to neřeknu, tak sice skoná v domnění, že je milován, a já jej vážně svým způsobem stále měl rád, ale že bych jej miloval… Každopádně by aspoň neumíral úplně sám. Ovšem ve lži.

Co je menší zlo, ptal jsem se sám sebe. Nepřicházelo v úvahu, abych se nyní otočil zády ke Spockovi, to bych mu neudělal. Nedal by nic najevo, ale věděl jsem, že by mu to ublížilo. V tomhle případě bylo menším zlem opustit Shankona…


	11. Chapter 11

Co je menší zlo, ptal jsem se sám sebe. Nepřicházelo v úvahu, abych se nyní otočil zády ke Spockovi, to bych mu neudělal. Nedal by nic najevo, ale věděl jsem, že by mu to ublížilo. V tomhle případě bylo menším zlem opustit Shankona…

Potřásl jsem hlavou, honilo se mi toho myslí příliš moc. Vážně řeším své vztahy pár hodin před možnou smrtí?

"Tváříš se, jako bys šel na pohřeb," uslyšel jsem vedle sebe toho, koho jsem hledal. Více méně. "Ale že sis mohl vybrat lepší chvíli na rozchod…"

Pozvedl jsem překvapeně obočí.

"Nekoukej tak na mě, nejsem přeci slepý," ušklíbl se Vulkánec, otíraje si špinavé ruce do nějakého hadru. "Sice nechápu, proč je ti milejší Spock než já, asi musel udělat v posledních dnech něco extrémně úžasného, že jsi ochoten jej vyměnit za mě, ale…"

Odmlčel se, jenže když viděl, že nemám v úmyslu se zeptat, nad čím přemýšlel, dopověděl větu sám:

"Ale nebudu kvůli tomu dělat scény," ujistil mne. "Neříkám, že mi nebudou naše společné chvíle scházet, jsi skvělý přítel, Jime," zahleděl se na moment nostalgicky, úsměv mu ale na rtech zůstal o něco déle. "Záleží mi na tobě, nerad o tebe přicházím, ovšem chápu, že ty patříš ke Spockovi. Už jen z těch historek…"

"Historek?" promluvil jsem poprvé od začátku jednostranné konverzace.

"Nejpopulárnější jsou ty, jak jste si navzájem zachránili životy," pronesl s vážnou tváří Shankon, načež se zazubil, "Bože, Jime, vždyť půlka posádky si myslí, že byste se spolu měli vyspat. Na první pohled mě to nenapadlo, ale když jsem slyšel ty různé teorie a pohledy na váš vztah… Uznávám, že vy dva patříte k sobě."

Dál jsem na něj zíral a dalo mi práci, abych údivem neotevřel ústa.

"Nedělám si legraci, Jime, není na to vhodná chvíle," ušklíbl se ironicky Shankon. "A omluv prosím mé předchozí chování, trvalo mi, než jsem si to sám v sobě srovnal."

Vzpamatoval jsem se, kývnul hlavou a jen mi tak hlavou prosvištělo, že se jde vrátit ke své práci. A mě nenapadlo nic jiného, než zůstat stát na místě a pokusit se zjistit, co jsem vlastně všechno právě slyšel.

Jednak mi spadl kámen ze srdce. Měl jsem štěstí, že to Shankon vzal takhle dobře, no, možná mě trošičku zamrzelo, že si z toho nic moc nedělal. Ale to už byla opravdu jen zbytečná blbost, kterou jsem se nehodlal zabývat. Hlavní bylo, že jsem si odbyl, co jsem potřeboval.

Ale že mně a Spockovi intimnější vztah přála část posádky… to mě ani ve snu nenapadlo. Ano, Spock byl můj velmi dobrý a blízký přítel, ale jak mohli tušit, že toužím po něčem víc? Snad jsem byl až moc průhledný?

Přiměl jsem se dát do pohybu, kapitán lodi jen tak postávající na chodbě nebyl zrovna něčím, co by posádka potřebovala vidět. Zamyšleně jsem procházel, míjel jedny dveře za druhými až…

Hlas mi uvíznul v hrdle, vzmohl jsem se jen na heknutí, když jsem byl přiražen ke zdi. Jakási nelidsky silná ruka mě chytla za uniformu, vtáhla do nějaké tmavé místnosti a uvnitř mě uvěznila mezi stěnou a horkým tělem. Než jsem si stačil uvědomit dech na své tváři, na ústa se mi přisála druhá, pod svršek se mi dostala dlaň, jež polaskala mou kůži, bylo to tak náhlé, příjemné, spalující, že jsem se neubránil zasténání.

Tvrdnul jsem a hodně rychle, jazyk útočníka se proplétal s mým, jeho ruce bloudily po mém těle, o stehno se mi otřely vzrušené slabiny. Unikl mi další zvuk, načež jsem se přiměl vzpamatovat. Chytil jsem paže druhého muže a snažil se jej přimět přestat, což se mi po pár vteřinách povedlo.

"Spocku…" zašeptal jsem, věděl jsem, že je to on, kdo jiný by měl takovou sílu, že mnou jako pírkem mrštil proti zdi, jako bych vůbec nic nevážil. "Co to děláš?"

"Líbám tě, Jime."

"A taky osáháváš, toho jsem si všiml," podotkl jsem s náznakem smíchu v hlase, jelikož Spockova odpověď mě prostě pobavila. "Ale možná to není úplně vhodná chvíle." Vzápětí mě napadlo, že jsem dvě hodiny před možná smrtícím útokem rozebíral svůj vztah se Shankonem a teď mi najednou vadí, že je Spock tak blízko, nadále se svou erekcí dotýká mého stehna…

"Jestli je tohle náš poslední den, Jime, což je šance procenty nevyjádřitelná kvůli velkému množství neznámých, chtěl jsem, abys věděl, co k tobě cítím. Miluji tě, Jime."

Jako ohňostroj, pomyslel jsem si, když se mnou prohnala euforie, jež rozbušila mé srdce v ještě zběsilejším tempu a zároveň jej v podivně příjemném sevření stiskla, stejně na tom byl můj žaludek, v hlavě jsem měl jako po výbuchu… ozývala se v ní ta jediná věta. Miluju tě….

Bolely mě koutky úst, jak moc jsem se usmíval, v očích mě zaštíply slzy, když jsem se nahnul, abych Spock opět políbil, vroucně, šťastně. Tohle… v tu chvíli pro mě byl Spock celý vesmír, nic jiného neexistovalo než on a já.

Líbal jsem jej a drtil jeho paže, snad do nich i nehty zarýval, ale můj Vulkánec to nedal nijak najevo, oplácel mi mou pozornost se stejnou naléhavostí. Co se stalo, že se ve Spockovi probudila taková vášeň? položil jsem si otázku a vzápětí na ni zapomněl, když se Spockovy dlaně vrátily na můj hrudník a opadnuvší vzrušení se opět přihlásilo o slovo.

"Vím, že je nepřípustné, abych zanedbával…" polibek na čelist, "opravu lodi," dotek rtů na krku, "ale dle zkušeností s lidmi," ten ohryzek, Spocku… "vím, že je nutné udržovat v dobrém stavu i kapitána," odtáhl se Vulkánec, klínem se otřel o ten můj.

Můj sten však byl udušen jeho rty, nyní mě něžně líbajícími. Ne… nešlo to. Věděl jsem, že si budu vyčítat, že jsem se nevěnoval v tuto chvíli lodi, že jsem nepovzbudil posádku, ale Spockovo horké tělo proti mému, jeho jazyk, přejíždějící po mých ústech… Chtěl mě, Spock mě chtěl a miloval, tahle myšlenka přebila všechny ostatní, náhle pro mě nebylo nic důležitějšího než dát Spockovi najevo, že cítím totéž.

Opět jsem vydal jakýsi zvuk, jakmile se Spockův tvrdý rozkrok otřel o mé slabiny, dlaně se nacházely na jeho zádech, vzápětí sklouzly níže, rozprostřel jsem je po tom dokonalém zadku a přitáhl si jej ještě blíže, tentokrát i mému vulkánskému příteli unikl sten a srdce mi poskočilo radostí. A má erekce sebou cukla pod další návalem vzrušení.

Nikdy bych nevěřil, že Spock může být tak náruživý… Jeho ledový klid byl ten tam, stejně tak rozvaha. Jen mě tisknul proti zdi, boky narážely do těch mých, a stále rychleji, přestal jsem přemýšlet nad tím, že bychom si to rozdali, neměl jsem šanci vydržet. Ty pravidelné pohyby, hluboký polibek, steny, vědění, že tohle je vážně můj Spock, že tohle zvíře jsem z něj udělal já…

"Spocku," stačil jsem jen zašeptat do polibku, když jsem ucítil, že brzy bude po všem. Vyklenul jsem se proti němu, sevřel v dlaních jeho zadek a vydal nespecifikovatelný zvuk, jenž však zanikl ve Spockově zavrčení. Zatímco jsem jako nadržený mladík vyvrcholil do své uniformy, tak Spock rovněž ustal ve svých pohybech a lehce mě kousnul do rtu.

Když se odtáhnul, slyšel jsem jeho hlasité oddechování a vtiskl mu letmý polibek na koutek úst.

"Omlouvám se, Jime, já nevím, co…" skoro se zakoktal Spock, v hlasu prvky šoku a také strachu, "nevím, co to do mě vjelo."

Oči mi už přivykly tmě, takže jsem i více méně viděl jeho zmatený výraz, z něhož mě píchlo u srdce.

"Neudělal jsi nic špatně," ujistil jsem jej a dotkl se prsty jeho tváře, opět se k němu naklonil a spojil naše rty. Vyšel mi mírně vstříc, což mě nebývale potěšilo. Snad jsem mu dodal jistotu, že TOHLE mi rozhodně proti srsti nebylo. "Rád si to zopakuju, ale asi bychom se měli jít převléct."

Usmál jsem se na něj, Spock aspoň kývnul. Opustili jsme místnost, venku naštěstí nikdo nebyl, a tak jsem si nemusel odpouštět takřka zamilovaný pohled Spockovým směrem. Chvíli jsem si myslel, že Spock udrží kamenný výraz, přeci jen tady jsme byli na očích, nakonec ale i jemu škubly koutky rtů. Ano, už vypadal zase jistý sám sebou… Doufal jsem, že si nebude nic z toho, co se stalo, vyčítat, když jsem jej ujistil, že je to v pořádku.

Zamířil jsem do své kajuty, kde jsem si vyměnil spodní část oblečení. Následně jsem se usadil ke stolu a chtěl pár minut přemýšlet nad tím, co nás čeká, ale z desítky minut se vyklubala doba podstatně delší…


	12. Chapter 12

Nějak jsem ve svém zamyšlení ztratil pojem o čase, takže jsem se na můstek dostal až zhruba půlhodinu před předpokládaným útokem. Spock už byl na svém místě, stejně tak Chekov. Jakmile jsem se usadil v křesle, ozval se mi Scotty.

"Ano?"

"Je mi líto, kapitáne, ale moc jsme toho nesvedli. Štíty jsou na tom bídně, v případě nouze by unesly možná jeden jejich zásah, ale stoprocentní to není," oznámil mi šéfinženýr, zdál se mi jaksi smutný, možná zklamaný, že toho více nezvládl…

"V pořádku, oceňuji vaši práci, pane Scotte. A děla?"

"Děla jsou až na jedno zcela funkční."

"Dobře, děkuji, Scotty, konec," uvelebil jsem se, opřel se a upřel zrak na obrazovku před sebou. Klingonská loď vypadala ještě hrozivěji než ty předchozí. Děkoval jsem bohu, že doposud nepoužili hroty na spodní části, už takhle se zdálo, že bude mít Vespone dost práce. Snad to zvládne…

Na moment ve mně zabublal vztek z našeho postavení, že se vlastně jen budeme dívat, jak se Vespone a Klingoni mezi sebou řežou. Jenže mě nenapadalo řešení, jež by se nerovnalo sebevraždě, takže jsem raději přinutil myslet na jiné věci, příjemnější věci… pohled mi samovolně sklouznul k pravé straně můstku, kde se nacházel Spock.

Vzpomněl jsem si na chvíli, jež se neodehrála zase v tak dávné minulosti… Seděl jsem právě tady, pozoroval svého prvního důstojníka a přemýšlel o tom, jak moc rád bych viděl jeho tvář bez ledové masky. A bylo mi vážně dobře, že se mi té pocty dostalo a Spock mi byl ochoten nakonec věnovat i více… mnohem více.

Minuty ubíhaly, na můstek se vrátil už i Sulu a můj žaludek se pokoušel zauzlovat. Přesto jsem prakticky nehnul ani brvou, když Klingoni zahájili útok. Ovšem poté… poté jsem měl co dělat, aby mi nespadla čelist.

Úplně jsem vytuhnul při pohledu na modře zářící střely, jež vypálila klingonská loď, které se s téměř stoprocentní úspěšností srážely s oranžovými. Vespone musela mít nějaké ultra výkonné zaměřovače, jež vysílaly fotonová torpéda pohlcující účinky. Modré střely po střetu s oranžovými prostě zmizely.

Pár minut vypadal celý souboj takto, Klingoné stříleli, Vespone jejich pokusy mařila. Následně se k útoku ale odhodlal i kapitán Weiss. Mezi oranžovými střelami začaly prolétávat rudé, které opět s železnou pravidelností zasahovaly nepřátelskou loď. Musel jsem uznat, že Vespone byla opravdu skvěle vybavena i z hlediska zbraní.

Po očku jsem zkontroloval svou posádku, jež rovněž zírala na obrazovku, ve Spockovi případě ovšem poměrně distingovaně. Pak jsem se opět zaměřil na ten nejpodivnější souboj, jaký jsem kdy viděl…

Nutno říci, že úkaz před námi mě brzy začal docela nudit. Nic se nedělo. Čekal jsem, že Klingoni změní taktiku, že NĚCO udělají, jenže oni vytrvale a beznadějně vysílali fotonová torpéda, jež byla vzápětí zničena. A Vespone nadále zvládala jejich střely likvidovat a sama Klingonův uštědřovat jeden zásah za druhým.

Snažil jsem se držet, pokusit se odhadnout, jak dlouho to mohou obě lodě vydržet, ale přišlo mi to jako nekonečná bitva.

"Uhuro, spojte mě s Vespone."

Věděl jsem, co chci udělat. Věděl jsem, že by to mohlo být riskantní, ale měl jsem posádku, které jsem věřil. Měl jsem loď, které jsem věřil.

"Jime, zdá se ti to jako vhodná doba pro přátelskou konverzaci?" vytrhl mne z myšlenek Kapitán.

"Nikoliv," zavrtěl jsem hlavou. "Budu mluvit k věci. Zrušte naši ochranu."

"Souhlasil jsi, že ji budeš akceptovat," bylo mi připomenuto, ve tváři staršího muže jsem ale nespatřil hněv, spíše zvědavost. Že by jej zajímalo, s čím přicházím…?

"Tímto způsobem boje tady můžeme strávit věčnost. Klingoné chtějí vědět, co jejich loď vydrží a nejspíše taktiku nezmění, dokud jim opravdu nepůjde o krk. Jak dlouho vydrží Vespone energie?"

"Hodiny, Jime, s takovým nasazením hodiny, nikoliv dny," potvrdil Wiess mou domněnku. Zřejmě si byl vědom, že situace sice prozatím není špatná, ale během několika hodin se může změnit v náš neprospěch. "Co navrhuješ?"

"Enterprise je menší, s dobrými piloty schopná solidně manévrovat. Pokusím se klingonskou loď napadat ze stran nebo zezadu, podle účinku. Musíme je přinutit, aby změnili taktiku co nejdříve," uzavřel jsem svůj plán, který měl díry, přirozeně, ale pořád lepší něco zkusit, než jen čekat, až Vespone dojde energie…

"Je mi jasné, že stav Enterprise jsi vzal na vědomí, takže během pár minut vám bude sejmut ochranný štít. Buď opatrný, Jime," řekl Weiss a ukončil hovor.

Můj pohled padl níže na mé dva kordmidelníky. Nic neříkali, jen kývli, pak se podívali na sebe a jali se kontrolovat vše, co zkontrolovat mohli…

"Kapitán Enterprise posádce, připravte se na prudké pohyby lodi, útočíme na nepřátelskou loď," nezapomněl jsem informovat celé osazenstvo interkomem, následně jsem se také připoutal a doufal, že jsem se rozhodl dobře. Enterprise sice manévrovat opravdu zvládala, ale netušil jsem, jak dalece to bude stačit při vyhýbání se klingonským střelám.

Jak Kapitán přislíbil, štít po chvíli zanechal Enterprise zcela svému osudu, účinek pocítili okamžitě, jelikož se loď znatelně otřásla, dokonce bylo slyšet jakési praskání, zanedlouho se vše naštěstí stabilizovalo. Mrknul jsem po Spockovi, který hleděl na panel kontrolek, blikajících jako zběsilé, al nakonec rázně přikývnul.

"Chekove, Sulu? Jsme připraveni?"

"Ano, pane," prohlásili svorně.

"Připravte se k palbě," zahlásil jsem i do interkomu, aby strojovna věděla, co se bude dít, načež jsem rozkázal kormidelníkům, aby kroužili kolem lodi dle svého uvážení. Přeci jen měli střílení už v oku, kdežto já? Ze svého místa jsem sice uměl taktizovat a rozhodovat se ve vteřině, ovšem věřil jsem, že tohle zvládnou Sulu s Chekovem lépe.

Enterprise dostávala zabrat. Při prudkých obratech, tedy těch nejprudších, jakých byla při své velikosti schopná, se třásla, ale co muselo držet, tak drželo. A střely lítaly. Zasahovaly jedna za druhou nepřátelskou loď, jež nám ale prozatím nevěnovala pozornost.

Požádal jsem Spocka, aby mi hlásil jakýkoliv sebemenší problém a jakkoliv zdánlivě nedůležitou změnu ve stavu lodi, potřeboval jsem mír komplexní přehledem, byl jsem jako na jehlách a každou chvíli očekával… všechno. Kolaps, protiútok, jezdce z Apokalypsy. Prostě cokoliv, co by mi nějak napovědělo, jak se dál zachovat, co pro vítězství udělat.

Až změna v chování Klingonů mi dodala impulz. Ohromná loď sice dál vysílala bezvýsledně střely proti Vespone, ale bodce v její spodní části se pohnuly směrem dozadu, jejich hroty náhle zmohutněly, vrcholy se odklopily a z prvně viděné duté roury se vysunuly další jehlice, následně se větvící na tři ramena. Výjev připomínal několik vidliček vedle sebe s tím rozdílem, že vidličky mají hroty vedle sebe, tyhle se rozestavily do rohů trojúhelníku a v půlce skrčily. Jako pařáty dravého ptáka.

Jestli je zatne do nás… Nepochyboval jsem o tom, že kov, z jakého jsou smrtící nástroje vyrobeny, pláty Enteprise protne. Zvláště v této chvíli, kdy je na tom loď natolik bídně.

Nadále jsme stříleli fotonová torpéda, ale proti tomuhle se mi naše snaha zdála tak zbytečná… Musíme se stáhnout, jinak je po nás definitivně. Musíme v tom Vespone nechat.

"Pokračujte," rozkázal jsem. Nebylo pochyb o tom, že to byla sebevražedná mise, ale při pohledu na Spocka mi bylo jasné, že tihle lidé a můj vulkánec by v tom spřátelenou loď nechtěli nechat samotnou o nic víc než já. Samozřejmě by se našli tací, kteří by s námi nesouhlasili, takoví, co uvažují zcela pragmaticky, jenže já bych se sám sobě nedovedl podívat po zbabělém útěku do očí.

Vsadil jsem všechno na jednu kartu.

"Stane se to samé, co předtím, iluze padne a bude z ní jenom vrak."

Nevěděl jsem, kdo to řekl, ale v tu chvíli jsem si přál mít jeho jistotu, s jakou to dotyčný pronesl. Já jen doufal…

Hleděl jsem na obrazovku, Enterprise kroužila, pro jistotu stále kličkovala, jak jen jí to propozice dovolovaly. Sice jsme mohli jen poletovat v klidu za ní, ale co kdyby přišla s bleskovým útokem… než by se naše loď pohnula, štíty by padly a my s nimi taky.

Spock se postavil po mé pravici, kontrolovat stav lodi už nemělo smysl. Dokud tady Klingoni budou, tak se nevzdáme, prolétlo mi hlavou a skoro jsem se dmul i v takovém momentě pýchou nad svou posádkou. Sulu a Chekov se pilně soustředili, zbytek lidí na můstku se modlil, doufal, držel pěsti… A Spock se držel blízko mě.

Klingonská loď se otřásla. Jejich palba ustala. Byl klid. Zdánlivý. Nelíbilo se mi to, měl jsem podivný pocit u žaludku, že tohle není konec. Přirozeně jsem ještě očekával pád iluze, ale…

"Sulu, Chekove," oslovil jsem oba kormidelníky, pár vteřin ještě vyčkával a pak vydal rozkazy: "Warpem 3 co nejdál odtud. Uhuro, spojte mě s Vespone. Scotty," zapnul jsem interkom. "Zvládneme Warp 3?"

"Ano, kapitáne, horko těžko, ale jo."

Přikývnul jsem a zasoustředil se na sdělení Uhury, že Weisse mám na přijmu. Otevřel jsem ústa, abych Kapitánovi sdělil, čeho se obávám, vzápětí jsme sebou trhli směrem pryč od Klingonů a… obraz z můstku Vespone zmizel. Následně se Enterprise zachvěla, znovu všechno zaskřípalo, kontrolky se zběsile rozpípaly, ale po chvíli už bylo zase všechno relativně v normě.

"Pokoušejte se dál spojit s Vespone," zaúkoloval jsem Uhuru a přemýšlel nad tím, že jsem…

"Prozíravé, pane. Dalo se to předpokládat, ale nevidím žádné vysvětlení, proč s tím nikdo nepočítal i kapitán Weiss," ozval se Spock, opět sedící na svém místě.

"To bych také rád věděl," souhlasil jsem a požádal kormidelníky, aby se co nejšetrněji k lodi otočili směrem zpět. Potřeboval jsem vědět, jak na tom je Vespone, když… Ne, snad se nestalo to nejhorší, Vespone měla silné štíty, musela to vydržet.

Klingonská loď nenechala iluzi padnout. Došlo mi, že by to bylo k ničemu a určitě měla v záloze něco jiného, fatálnějšího. Vlastní detonaci.

Ale proč to nikdo nedokázal předpokládat na Vespone… Asi… Zavrtěl jsem hlavou nad tím, jak sebejistí tam museli být, když nepochybovali, že Vespone výbuch vydrží. Věřili jí stejně jako já věřil Enterprise.

Při návratu už po nepřátelské lodi nebylo ani památky, Vespone byla stále na stejném místě. Alespoň to…

"Mám spojení," bylo mi oznámeno a na obrazovce se objevil Kapitán, členové posádky vypadali otřesení, ale v pořádku. Ulevilo se mi navzdory tomu, že jsem to čekal.

"Rád vás vidím," pronesl jsem upřímně. "Vespone přestála výbuch bez potíží?"

"Relativně ano," přikývnul Weiss, svůj výraz mistrně ovládal, takže ať už byl nadšený či otřesený, nebylo to poznat. "Síla výbuchu jen přerušila na pár sekund vlny komunikace, jinak jsme to skoro nepocítili…Vážně mě mrzí, že tuhle skvělou loď nebudeš mít ve svých rukou," získala vrásčitá tvář náznak pociťovaných emocí.

"Momentálně je Enterprise skoro vrak, ale patříme k sobě," dovolil jsem si úsměv. "Opět mě nezklamala a já nezklamu ji." Ano, mluvili jsme o lodi, ale o lodi, která pro mě znamenala celý můj život u Hvězdné flotily. Spolu jsme začali a nejspíše spolu i jednou skončíme. Takhle jsem to viděl, takhle jsem to celým srdcem chtěl. Být se svou Enterprise a se svým prvním důstojníkem, tiše mi hlídajícím záda.

"Chápu, Jime," oplatil mi bodrým úsměvem Kapitán. "Než dorazí má náhrada, dovoluji si ti navrhnout pomoc s opravami. Naši technici i díly jsou ti k dispozici. Přeci jen jsi nám při likvidaci Klingonů pomohl takovým způsobem, jaký nehodlám jen tak přehlédnout. Máš velice statečnou posádku, kapitáne."

Přelétl jsem pohledem lidi kolem sebe a byl na ně hrdý. Byli to ti nejlepší, jaké jsem si mohl přát.

"Děkuji, pane."

Weiss mi jen věnoval další vlídný pohled a ukončil komunikaci. Osobně jsem si dopřál moment klidu, vstřebávali jsme ten pocit, že jsme v bezpečí. Všichni.

"Scotty, kontaktuj Vespone, pomohou ti s opravami, jak jen budeš potřebovat," informoval jsem šéfinženýra a vstal z křesla. Cítil jsem se zvláštně lehce a bezstarostně, pohled mi padl na Spocka. Zvažoval jsem, jak moc nevhodné by bylo, kdybych jej políbil tady… přede všemi… Mně to bylo relativně jedno, stejně si všichni mysleli, že spolu něco máme, ale chápal jsem, že vůči Spockovi by to bylo krajně neohleduplné, když jsem neznal jeho názor na věc. Nechtěl jsem náš vztah začít špatně vinou vlastní neuvážlivosti.

Uvědomil jsem si, jak moc mi kručí v žaludku. Přenechal jsem Spockovi obhlídku škod s tím, že za půlhodiny provedeme revizi, a odebral jsem se do jídelny, vychutnávaje si sladký pocit vítězství.


	13. Chapter 13

Společně se Spockem a Scottym jsme se přesunuli na Vespone, abychom dohodli, jak nám mohou pomoci. Nechal jsem Scottyho, zařídit si, co sám potřebuje, a když dodiskutoval s místním šéfinženýrem, připojil se k nám už z první návštěvy Vespone známý poručík Karl Romanov.

"Pět mužů vám bude stačit?" otázal se úvodem.

"Ano," přikývnul Spock.

"To je možná moc, to nějak zvládnem, ne?" tvářil se rozladěně Scotty, asi se mu nelíbilo, že by mu měl pomáhat nějaký namyšlený floutek z "lepší" lodi.

"Samozřejmě," cukly mi koutky úst. "Ale dopřej jim tu čest, aby prozkoumali Enterprise. Něco takového se jim nepoštěstí každý den."

"No, tak dobře," zabručel něco takového technik a pokynul červeně oděným mužům, kteří postávali stranou, aby jej následovali. Ještě chvíli jsem pozoroval, jak po nich Scotty štěká rozkazy, ale jakmile uviděl, že jej poslouchají bez brblání, jeho tón se zmírnil a do transportní místnosti už odcházel poměrně klidně.

"Máte materiál a lidi… Ještě něco by se vám hodilo?" otázal se Romanov s očima zabodnutýma do svých podkladů. "Léky? Záskok za zraněné členy posádky?"

Potřásl jsem hlavou, nic mě nenapadalo. Snažil jsem se nad tím zauvažovat, ale když teď bylo nebezpečí zažehnáno, mou mysl naplňovaly úplně jiné starosti. Takové ty… příjemné, pousmál jsem se a mrknul po Spockovi, jenž zíral před sebe a tvářil se udiveně. Zaměřil jsem svou pozornost stejným směrem.

Mířil k nám Shankon. Respektive nemířil k nám, jak jsem brzy zjistil, jelikož Vulkánec nepochybně přišel spíše za Romanovem. Neskrýval jsem své překvapení, když bez skrupulí sklonil jeho desku s papíry políbil jej.

Důstojník se na moment nechal unést a něžnost Shankonovi oplatil, vzápětí se ale vzpamatoval a odtáhnul.

"Rychle sis našel náhradu," poznamenal jsem hořce, nemohl jsem zabránit tomu ostnu v hrudi při pomyšlení, že ještě před pár hodinami jsme se rozešli a on už má někoho jiného.

"Nač se zabývat minulostí, Jime, jsme naživu, tak se podle toho chovám," pokrčil Shankon rameny a věnoval mi veselý úsměv.

"O čem to mluvíte?"

Pro tentokrát jsem poručíkovu otázku okázale ignoroval, tohle ať už si Shankon nějak vyřeší sám, i když… pro něj to asi takový problém nebude. Potlačil jsem šířící se kyselost a určitou dávku znechucení, protože jsem si jednoduše nechtěl kazit úspěšný den.

"Půjdeme?" otočil jsem se na Spocka, jehož výraz byl tradičně lhostejný a po jeho přikývnutí jsme zanechali tiše hovořící dvojici jejímu osudu. Čím více jsme se od nich vzdalovali, tím více ze mě negativní emoce vyprchávaly, tím více jsem vnímal Spockovu blízkost a svou touhu být mu ještě blíž.

Přenesli jsme se zpět na Enterprise, kde jsem Spocka chytil za rameno a naznačil mu, aby na mě počkal, potřeboval jsem něco sdělit můstku.

"Sulu? Všechno v pořádku?"

"Ano, kapitáne. Ve strojovně započaly opravy, ošetřovna nehlásí žádné problémy a všechna křídla lodi se dávají postupně dohromady."

"Děkuji, momentálně jste ve velení, konec."

Přestal jsem se sklánět nad interkomem a zadíval se na svého prvního důstojníka. Tušil, na co právě myslím? Podle toho, jak upřeně na mě zíral…

"Moje kajuta," pousmál jsem se, když Spockovy hnědé oči zazářily něčím, co se dalo nazvat očekáváním. Bok po boku jsme došli k místu určení, uvnitř jsem učinil pár nezbytných věcí jako zamknutí dveří, ujištění, že na nočním stolku je to, co u všech všudy snad budeme sakra potřebovat, a stiskl tlačítko u postele, zpod níž tak vyjela druhá matrace. Lůžko nyní mělo docela lákavé rozměry.

Aniž bych dělal cokoliv fyzicky namáhavého, už teď jsem pociťoval, jak se můj dech mírně zrychluje, v podbřišku vibrovaly první náznaky vzrušení a při pohledu na Spocka, jenž mě stále upřeně pozoroval, mě zastihlo zachvění celého těla.

"Když jsi mě tehdy zatáhl do tmy a přitisknul ses ke mně," přešel jsem k němu a zblízka mu pohlédl do očí, nejistých, snad i zmatených. "To bylo fajn," snažil jsem se mu dodat odvahu, chtěl jsem, aby se uvolnil, aby…

Ucítil jsem ruce na svých bocích, přes rty mi přelétl úsměv. Podvolil jsem se těch dlaním, které si mě přitáhly k druhému tělu, ústy jsem zlehka přejel po Spockových a srdce mi radostně poskočilo, jakmile byla moje snaha opětována. Spock naklonil hlavu, políbil mě zpět a horkým jazykem přejel přes mé rty a pak mezi ně, přivítal jsem jej uvnitř a pohladil Vulkánce po tváři.

Za tu dobu, co mé city ke Spockovi přerůstaly v něco víc než přátelství, jsem měl spoustu představ, jak by naše první společná noc mohla proběhnout. Různé varianty, různé přístupy, ale něha a láska se nacházely ve všech. Jednoduše to k nám nějak patřilo…

Z hrdla mi unikl sten, jelikož mě zasáhlo, jak rychle se věci daly do pohybu. Doslova. Proti stehnu jsem cítil Spockovu erekci, jež se stále zvětšovala, pohnul jsem nohou proti ní a můj vulkánský přítel se v odpověď zachvěl, načež jsem byl svědkem jeho zavrčení, prsty se zaryly do mých boků.

Toužil jsem po něm stále víc, bralo mi dech, jak rychle jeho sebekontrola brala za své a já chtěl jít co nejdále, vypustit to zvíře v něm…

Náruživě jsem jej dál líbal, zatímco dlaní jsem sjel přes jeho hrudník níže, mezi naše těla, až jsem sevřel jeho vzrušení a uslyšel další zavrčení, věnoval jsem mu několik tahů po celé délce, načež moje rty byly náhle volné, mírně dezorientovaně jsem hleděl do Spockovy tváře a polknul. Spatřil jsem v jeho výrazu a v hnědých očích chtíč, prozatím spoutaný a držený na uzdě, ale jen s velkými obtížemi.

"Jestli budeš takhle pokračovat, Jime, tak ztratím kontrolu," vydechl, těkal z jednoho mého oka do druhého, myslel to zcela upřímně jako varování, jež ale mělo v mém případě zcela opačný účinek. Ztvrdl jsem ještě víc a nemohl myslet na nic jiného, než jak si mě Spock bere…

"Tohle mám přesně v úmyslu," ujistil jsem jej se žraločím úsměvem, přesunul ruce k lemu svrchní části jeho uniformy a přetáhnul mu ji přes hlavu, totéž jsem učinil u sebe, boty letěly bůhví kam, nakonec jsme před sebou stáli zcela nazí, nemělo smysl svlékání odkládat, protože jsem nechtěl nic jiného, než se dotýkat Spocka úplně všude, cítit horkost jeho těla a v tom by nám látka přirozeně bránila.

Zrak mi sklouznul ke Spockově erekci, zachvěl jsem se a vrátil pozornost k hnědým očím, pozadu došel k posteli a přitáhl si Spocka dolů, objal jej a nechal se políbit, měl jsem jej tak blízko, ale stejně jsem potřeboval víc. Hladil jsem ho po zádech, žebrech, bocích, zadku… naše erekce se o sebe otřely a moje zasténání se ztratilo ve zvuku, jenž vydal Spock.

"Jime," zahleděl se mi pak do očí, věděl jsem na co myslí, na co se němě ptá… Sáhl jsem na noční stolek a vtiskl svému Vulkánci do ruky lubrikant.

"Stačí trochu, nemám… nevadí mi to," tváře mi musely zrudnout, když jsem se neuměl vyjádřit, protože… jak chcete někomu tak ohleduplnému říct, že ho chcete cítit, jak vás roztahuje, naplňuje, protože chcete vnímat i tu bolest, s tím spojenou, protože takhle to preferujete…

Ale Spock se neptal, nevyžadoval vysvětlení, nevyžadoval nic, zůstal nade mnou skloněný, znovu spojil naše rty, tentokrát v pomalejším polibku, během něhož se mě dotkl tam, kde jsem jej musel mít. Vyhověl mé žádosti a postupoval sice pečlivě, ale rychle, netrvalo dlouho a měl jsem v sobě tři prsty a přirážel proti nim jako nadržený teenager, ale nemohl jsem si pomoct, celé tělo prahlo po tom, být naplněno něčím větším, tvrdším, přál jsem si, aby si mě Spock podmanil.

Miloval jsem ho a chtěl být jen jeho…

A pak jsem dostal přesně to, o co jsem nevědomky začal prosit, zatnul jsem nehty do Spockových ramenou, přiměl se uvolnit a užíval si, jak se do mě můj přítel zasouvá, pomalu, beze spěchu, poslední centimetr jsem přirazil proti němu a doslova se na něj nabodnul. Byl obrovský, jímal mě pocit, že takhle plný jsem si nikdy nepřipadal, horké rty mě líbaly na krku... Spock se ze mě vytáhnul a začal se ve mně pravidelně pohybovat, narážel přesně do těch míst, kde jsem ho chtěl nejvíce…

Náhle jsem zjistil, že hledím do hnědých očích, jejich výraz ze mě vyrazil další sten, přírazy nabývaly na razanci, postel se otřásala, silná ruka na mém penisu…

"Spocku," splynulo mi z pokousaných rtů, prsty jsem opustil ramena, sjel na bicepsy a vnímal, jak se můj orgasmus blíží, slast a touha po vyvrcholení mi zatemňovaly mysl, viděl jsem už jen ty hnědé, pološílení oči a zvíře v nich, Spock mě regulérně šukal a nedržel se ani náhodou zpátky, nešetřil mě, jeho ruka na mé erekci kmitala…

Veškerá slova mi uvízla v krku, svaly se mi stáhly ve slastné křeči, když jsem se dostal až tam, odkud není cesty zpět. Prohnul jsem se jako luk, nechal Spocka zajet hluboko do sebe a na jeho ruku vystříknul několik bílých pramenů, jež vzápětí poctily i mé útroby, jakmile se Spocková tvář octla pod vlivem prožívané rozkoše.

Ležel jsem na zádech, podrobený a uspokojený, Spock nade mnou zhluboka dýchal, oči zavřené... Stále jsem jej držel za paže, dlaněmi jsem přejel na jeho záda a přitáhl si jej na sebe.

"To se všichni lidé cítí po tomto aktu tak šťastně?" uslyšel jsem zašeptanou otázku, pár vteřin poté se Spock odsunul a lehl si vedle mě, hnědé hloubky plné emocí.

"Když se to stane s někým, koho milují… pak nejspíše ano," pohrával mi na rtech úsměv. Spock to vystihnul. Já jsem byl vážně šťastný. Kompletně. Až do morku kostí prodchnut ryzím štěstí. A láskou k muži, jenž ležel po mém boku. "Jsem rád, že jsi mi řekl, co ke mně cítíš."

"Nechtěl jsem tě ztratit, Jime. Nikdy bych si to neodpustil."

Usmál jsem se bezstarostným úsměvem. Všechno se zdálo být v pořádku. Naše mise může po opravách pokračovat, Enterprise je stále má, o nikoho jsem nepřišel… O nikoho, bez koho bych nedokázal žít, jsem nepřišel.

Hleděl jsem na svého přítele, jehož oči mě klidně a s láskou vepsanou v nich pozorovaly, hřály.

_Ani já bych si neodpustil, kdybych tě kdy vlastní vinou ztratil…_


End file.
